The Story Not Told
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Freeza is back and this time no Mirai Trunks to save the z-senchi's hyde!!
1. Freeza's Return

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I wrote this just fun, ok! Please don't sue me.

I know those three mysterious years is everyone's favorite subject, but I like to change and spice up thing a bit this story is about those three years and more. I am sure that you won't read a story like this quite often on the net! Please enjoy and review!

The Story Not Told

Chapter 1

Freeza's Return

"They're here!" said Piccolo. Freeza spaceship had just passed above the Z-fighters' head, and was heading for a place to land.

"Now listened to me keep your ki low so that Freeza scouters don't spot us" ordered Vegeta to the others, and started moving toward where the spaceship has landed.

"I don't think I can't do this you guys, I mean I just got wish back from the other world, and don't feel like doing another trip there." Yamcha sniveled

"Be strong Yamcha, it's like we have any other choice" said Tien.

All the Z-fighter included Bulma and Puar was moving with precaution toward the place where the ship has landed. There were a few miles to go by moving on foot. By this time Freeza, his father King Cold and some men were outside the ship looking around them. 

"This is the mud ball where that monkey live" said Freeza.

"Really son I don't see why you didn't just blow it up from space" Answered king Cold bored.

"What fun is that? No, I am going to make this whole planet suffer! They will know the wrath of Freeza. You men split up I want you to find the monkey's friends, and shows no mercy!!"

"Yes sir!" said all king Cold's men and started scattering around in the search of the Z-senchi.

"Now what are going to do, I hope that you have a plan" said Krillin. All of them were hiding behind some rocks near the space ship. 

"We have to take care of those goons before they reach any cities we have to keep the fight here" added Piccolo. 

"I think we have to act now before it's too late" said Gohan. 

"Ok, everyone gets ready" ordered Vegeta.

"Oh! I really hope that Gokou was here, we sure have won a one way trip to the next dimension" complained Krillin.

"Just shut up! There are what we going to do. You'll take on the small fries, but Freeza's mine!" said Vegeta clenching his fist.

"Huh I don't want to bust your bubbles, do you remember what happen last time?" said Krillin

"Fine then, maybe you'll like to take him down" replied Vegeta 

"No man he's all yours" said Krillin backing up

"Oh wow that's Freeza, he doesn't look that tough" Exclaimed Bulma.

"Don't let his look foul you, he is very powerful" replied Gohan.

"I didn't know that he was part machine?" she said

"No, my father did some remodeling, I don't know what they did to him, but his mechanical structures make him more powerful" explained Gohan.

"I don't know you guys, it could be also his weakness, and I do know one thing flesh and metal are not really what I could called a perfect mix and…" began Bulma

"Are you finishing chit chatting? We have some cockroaches to exterminate" said Piccolo

"Let's go" said Vegeta

They all get out and charged king Cold's men who ware scattered around the area. The Z-fighter quickly ripe off the weaker ones, the toughest of king Cold's were still fighting with all their might. So far the Z-senchi was winning thanks to the training of Kaio-sama. Vegeta was making short works of everyone who dare crossing his path Freeza was his only objective.

Far away from the battlefield Bulma and Puar were watching the fight, when suddenly Bulma took out her pink capsule box out of her pocket, then she took one capsule out and drop it in the ground. With a little explosion a big box appeared in the middle of the dust. Bulma took some kind of high-teck binocular and was looking at Freeza.

"Very interesting look at those structures a real work of art, whoever put this baby together sure knows what he was doing, but still not infallible. I think I could come up with some thing" she opened it took many tools out of it, and start working.

"What are you doing Bulma" said Puar curiously.

"I am working on a new idea I just had" Bulma replied.

"Huh! I don't understand, would you like rather watching the fight"

"Nope! Those guys move so fast that I can barely follow their movements, I think that what I am doing will be put to better use later!"

"Well an ambush, your little saiya-jin is full of surprise. What do you think son?" said king Cold calmly

"I think this is better that way, we won't have to go look for them" said Freeza

"Oh goodness what is he wearing?" said king Cold shocked

"FREEZA" yelled Vegeta

"Hi! Hello Vegeta it is so nice to see you, what you have been doing?" Said King Cold like Vegeta was an old friend of his. 

"I almost didn't recognize you in that ridiculous outfit, and I didn't think I would find you here also either, what a surprise!" added king Cold

"Freeza it's pay back time" said Vegeta

"Pay back time? Let me laugh I guest some people aren't satisfied of dying once" replied Freeza

"How rude barging in like this and not saying hello, Freeza, you did a poor job rearing that boy" said king Cold

"Don't you worry father I am going teach him some manners what away" said Freeza

You could feel the air charged up with electricity as Freeza and Vegeta face each other ready to fight. 

"Have fun son" said king Cold waving 

"Oh I'm certainly will!" said Freeza laughing

The fight had started with a bang. So far so good Vegeta seems to be doing fine, but wasn't fooling himself this time he knows how powerful Freeza is, and wasn't planning of dying with another hole in his chest; he also knows that if he makes any mistakes well he'll be done for.

"Don't tried to gain time, because your friend is not going to save your life this time, like he did last time, you had made that trip anyway. Or maybe now you are a super saiya-jin, I doubt that even then I still beat your tail" mocked Freeza

"I don't need to be a super saiya-jin to beat you to a pulp!" said Vegeta angry

"Yeah! That's rich before you didn't keep bragging about being a Super saiya-jin. Tell me how it feels to be surpassed by a mere soldier, you the prince of all saiya-jin." Mocked Freeza

"I think the same way, of being reduce to an half of man" said Vegeta with a smirk

"I am going to send you to the next dimension." Said Freeza irritated

"Been there, done that!" said Vegeta flipping the bird

The battle resumes itself and got more intense than before. The other Z-fighter was having the upper hand on the other fighters, to king Cold disappointment. "It is really hard to find good helps this days, it seems that'll have to get my hand dirty on this one" 

Even all its effort Vegeta was having a hard time for not getting another beating from Freeza and things seems pretty bad for the prince.

"I don't like this Puar; I don't think that Vegeta can beat this guy" said Bulma

"We had to keep faith Bulma he is the only strong warrior here that can take on Freeza" responded Puar

"And one word, if he can't do it we are toast! Get him Vegeta go for the kidneys!!" cheered Bulma

"I don't know that's possible Bulma, I don't know how does he pi" exclaimed Puar

"Oh?!" said Bulma

While they are talking Vegeta took a ki blast that send him trough three big rocks not far away were Bulma and Puar were hiding. Freeza flew right after him and start punching him all over, and starts strangling him with his mechanical tail. 

"I am going a little favor my little monkey I am going to kill you very quickly, but it's going to hurt as hell, I promises" said Freeza

"Oh no! He's going to kill him, somebody do something" yelled Bulma

"I think that everybody as there own problem what now" replied Puar

"We got to do something" she added

"Uh, 'we' eh Bulma come back! She's crazy, what she think she can do" said Puar

With her new invention (that look like a laser gun) Bulma run were Vegeta and Freeza were fighting. 

"Hey you overgrown lizard live him alone!" Freeza slowly turn his head to watch her. 

"Go away" Vegeta said weakly to her. 

"Well what do we have here? One of your lady protector*she's quite a beauty. I think she'll hand up like the other ones heh Vegeta" said Freeza mocker 

"Leave her out this!" yelled Vegeta at him

"If I didn't know you I'll think you care. It is always good to see a new face she looks cute enough to eat" He said that while he's walking toward her. Bulma took a step back, she was pale with terror. 

"Stay away from me you monster! I got a laser gun and I am not afraid to use it" yelled Bulma

Taking another step back Bulma thought 'There's go nothing I only hope that's going to work' she shoot Freeza. A yellow light come out of the gun and hit him in his stomach the beams run over Freeza's body like electricity but nothing happened. 

"Argh! It didn't work I am done for" screamed

"What to think you were going to accomplish with that ridiculous machine tickle me to death! Don't be scared I will only going to snap your neck! You won't even feel it!" he said while he wet his lip with his tongue, ignoring Bulma's attack, she had starting running as fast as she could. With his tail the evil Changeling kicked Vegeta so hard that he sent him flying in the air, he landed exactly in front of Bulma cutting her short in his tracks. She screamed before loosing her balance and fell on him. 

"Why I always put myself in such predicament" she said 

"Common Vegeta wake up it's not the time to take a nap!" said Bulma but the saiya-jin Prince didn't move a muscle.

"This time the other monkey won't be able to save you, when he will be here in one hour, he won't find anything left alive on this planet" Freeza had started laughing evilly. 

"Gokou is coming? Yeah!" said Bulma with hope 

"There's nothing to be happy about, because you are going to die" said Freeza

With his index finger he formed an energy beam, but was cut short when a Special Beam Cannon from Piccolo hit on his back. Freeza turned slowly to look at the Namek. 

"You should stay out this!" he said shooting a laser eye beam at Piccolo who luckily avoid it just in time only to receive a punch on his face, they started fighting leaving Bulma and Vegeta behind them. The other Z-fighters had joined the fight against Freeza; King Cold was still standing near the ship looking incredibly bored. All of their men had been exterminated by the Z-senchi. Even with their power put together the braves warriors couldn't avoid to get pounded by Freeza, who put them out of commission one after another until Piccolo was the only one still standing it was a matter of minutes before he too fell under Freeza's powerful blast.

"Hey, wake up Vegeta we needs you!" said Bulma in tears, she just seen Yamcha fell of head first in the ground. Her tears rolled out of her chicks in on the prince's face which came back to his senses, and brusquely he grabbed her arm to get them out the way a blast that was coming straight at them. They both felt some feet away, now Vegeta was standing in his fighting stance ready to fight, while Bulma tried to stand up still a little dizzy from the chock.

"Well I see that you are awake, shall we continue where we left" said Freeza tossing the Namek away like a rag doll near Vegeta feet, Bulma run to him to check if he was still alive. "You bastard what did you do to my friends" said an angry Bulma. "Nothing I won't do to you if you don't zip it!" screamed Freeza at her. Scared, Bulma leap back to hide behind Vegeta. 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

"This time Freeza you'll be the one who's going to pay a visit to HFIL" said Vegeta

"We'll see" answered Freeza", 

"I think it is time for you to get out of here, woman" said Vegeta

"Don't need to tell me twice!" she just starting running toward some place to take cover while the two warriors was exchanging punches, kicks, and energy blast. The battle raging on when the other fighters regained consciousness and Krillin started to pass some senzu beans around. The only thing Vegeta was o capable to do was trying to stay alive. 

'I can't keep this up! There's no way I could beat him that way! There must be a way to defeat him.' Thought Vegeta, then he remembered something Bulma had said: "_I don't know you guys, it could be also his weakness, and I do know one thing flesh and metal are not really what I could called a perfect mix and…" _

'What are you thinking about Vegeta? Unless…yes, maybe this could work.' 

"You're dead meat Freeza!" While he continued to fight him Vegeta got close enough to Freeza to shoot a powerful blast between the structures that separate flesh to his mechanical part.

"What are you doing fool? I have enough playing game with you it's time to put a end to this masquerade" said Freeza and shoot a big ki blast to Vegeta who did the same both ki blast collide and the question was who will overcome the other, but by the look of it Vegeta seemed to be the one losing while the Z-fighters were watching their last chance reduce to nothing. Vegeta put all he got in this last blast only to see that all his effort was in vain. 

'No, I can't let him win again! I won't let him defeat me this time, I refuse! He destroyed my entire race, took away my father, my mother and Yakusoku's* life he made me his slave; he even took away my own life. No it is time for him to pay for all that'

"Today it is the time were you going to pay for the Saiya-jin bloods you spilled, Freeza. Today is the time for you to meet your doom!"

Freeza was laughing. 

"The only person who's going to die her is you, the funny thing is…What? What is happening to me?" said Freeza

No longer able to control his ki blast Vegeta easily empowered him, and he send back the blast to him with full force. After the clouds of dust cleared, Freeza was found on the ground cripple, his mechanical part had fell off from his body reducing his power to almost nothing. His father had seen what happened tried to come to his rescue only to get blasted by all the Z-warriors, they didn't have any problem to take him down because king Cold had only this form. 

Vegeta slowly land near him. Freeza panicked when he saw him coming, he knew that he was alone his father couldn't be any help to him, so he tried to beg for his life. 

"Vegeta wait, you not going to finish me I can't defend myself" pleaded Freeza

"That didn't stop you before!" answered Vegeta

"How could you do this to me after all I did for you, I cared for you made you who you are" added Freeza

"I guest you expecting me to thank you" answered Vegeta

"Show mercy!" implored Freeza

"Mercy!! Did you show mercy to me or my people! When coldly blew up our planet. Aren't you the one who always taught me to finish my enemies when there are down?" said Vegeta

 "I cared for you like my son" said Freeza

"Well good bye...father." said Vegeta while gathering what he had left of power for the final blow

"Vegeta Noooooo" screamed 

Vegeta turned Freeza to ashes, when he was done he let himself fell near them. The nightmare was finally over Freeza was dead for good; tears were rolling down Vegeta's cheeks and fell on his hands 

'I am finally free!'

* From another fan fiction Warrior Academy.

Well tell me what you think so far. Don't be scared to review it isn't like I could blast you or something. ^_^


	2. Welcome Back Gokou

Chapter 2

Welcome Back Gokou

Vegeta was still sitting near the pile of ashes that was Freeza. He couldn't believe that he actually killed the tyrant without even being a Super Saiya-jin. It was pure luck, maybe. For some reason he didn't feel satisfied, Gokou was the one who became the first Super Saiya-jin in three hundred years.

'I was the one with the royal blood, the one that was destine to become Super Saiya-jin not that idiot, I can that mere soldier stole my birthright, he had stole my honor for this I'll make him pay!' Lost in his thought Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to the others. Working together they had defeated king Cold, it wasn't easy but because Piccolo was more powerful than he was in this form.

"I can't believe we survived this one" said Krillin laughing 

"For a moment I fought this was the end" 

"We all have been down that road" replied Tien

"I didn't and I don't want to go there" added Bulma

"What you were thinking when you attacked Freeza you could get yourself killed, and was what that thing you use?" asked Yamcha

"Nothing really important"

"Well there is only one bean left I guest I'll take it" Krillin tossed it in the air so he could land in his mouth but Bulma caught it. 

"Eh! Give that back to me you don't need it!" 

"Why? You don't need it either, you had one before" 

"OK you can have it" 

"Thank you! Krillin hey! Home boy catch". She threw the bean to Vegeta who was still sitting where he beat Freeza. He caught it looking at the smiling Bulma before eating it. 

"What are you crazy?" 

"What? He did help us fight Freeza without him we'll be dead by now"

 "She's right! I hate to admit it but we couldn't have done it without his help" 

"Yeah, but he is the one who put us in this mess anyway" 

"I don't want to hear it Yamcha!" 

"I think it is time to get moving" 

"Oh I forget to tell you guys Gokou is on his way to Earth right now, he should be here in thirty minutes or so" hearing this Vegeta started walking in their direction.

"How do you know this?" 

"Freeza blurted it out when he almost killed me. So are we going to wait for him" 

"Sure, but it should be great to get out of the sun" 

"No problem". 

Three minutes after that everybody was comfortable sitting in the shadow of a big rocks chatting Vegeta sitting far away was looking at them with disgust. 

"I am trying to pinpoint the exact position he could land by relaying the surveillance satellites. It's official he's going to land not far from here".

"He sure took his time like always, leaving us in our own to get creamed" complained Krillin. 

"Maybe you should start relaying on your own strength and stop hiding behind Gokou!" answered Bulma angry Krillin took a step back before the yelling woman. Vegeta smirked slightly for some reason he enjoyed seeing that little weak woman ordered around all those warriors that seemed to be scared of her. 

'She maybe weak but she has character!' thought Vegeta. Now they were chatting about almost anything, but if anyone was paying attention to the prince they would see that Vegeta took interest in the conversation every time Bulma opened her mouth.

Twenty-five minutes after. 

"Hey I can sense my dad ki" 

"Yes, it is Gokou". Exclaimed Piccolo

They had just spotted Gokou's space pod. They all run flied to meet him. They were happy to find getting out of the pod. 

"Hi guys!" 

After they all got to greet him and told him had happen he said: "I am sure glad that you were able to pull it off, I was worried." Looking in Vegeta direction he said thank you for helping my friends…" 

"I didn't come all the way here to keep an eye on those weaklings you called friends" said Vegeta back to his own self. 

"I want to know how you did it, how you become a Super Saiya-jin?" 

After explaining how he had become a Super Saiya-jin explain his battle with Freeza, and how he got off Namek before it blew up. 

"Yes that's how it happened after loosing all hope to beat Freeza, and couldn't do anything to save my friends I felt a rage building inside of me so big that it explode!" Everyone was listening; Vegeta was lost in his thought, 

"If that was all I'll should be a Super Saiya-jin a long time ago". 

Gokou had finished his story, and was asking question about how they beat Freeza when Vegeta said 

"I have better things to do than listen to stupid conversations; Will meet again Kakorott to settle the score!" saying this he flied away living the others. 

"Where was I again?" said Krillin like nothing had happened. 

"We should celebrate!"

"Yeah, my treat!" answered Bulma.

This night in Kame house there was a big party all the Z-warriors were there. Bulma and Chichi Puar were helping with the food. There were Chatting laughing, and a lot of food, Gokou was eating everything that he could put his hand in to. Peace was once again reestablished on Earth.

In Capsule Corp. Vegeta was demanding that Dr Brief to build GR machine for him to train. The prince didn't want to lose anytime he wanted to train so that he could become a Super Saiya-jin. The old man had agreed to do build the GR for him so the older Saiya-jin walked out of his lab. 

'That's right Kakorott enjoy yourself while you can, because when I become a Super Saiya-jin you'll be the first one I'll kill!' he started laughing hysterically.


	3. Complicated

Chapter 3

Complicated

Everything was back to normal in the life of the protectors of the Earth, and everyone was going through they daily live like they used to. In Capsule Corp. lives was a little different though. In the middle of the Corporation's lawn a round spaceship was standing still, inside of it a Saiya-jin prince was striving to become a Super Saiya-jin. Six months had come by and still the prince couldn't transform into a Super Saiya-jin, but he wouldn't give up. His power had increased tremendously but it was far from being one. 

"I can't believe it he didn't took him merely that long to do it" said Vegeta frustrated he was cover of sweat, he was hungry in the breaking point of exhaustion, but he told himself that when his not going to get out of here without being one, so he had spent a week in here without sleeping, eating, and resting. 

Sitting under one of the balconies of Capsule Corp, Bulma and Yamcha were chatting, well Yamcha was doing all talking and Bulma seemed to be lost somewhere in her thoughts. 

"I've nominated for best Baseball player of the year, everything seems to work out pretty find, and maybe I could finally buy that house near the ocean we wanted, I already picturing ourselves walking on the beach witnessing the beautiful sunset hands in hands, Bulma are you listening to me? Bulma?"

 "Uh, what?" 

"You didn't hear a word a just say, don't tell me you are still thinking about him?" 

"I am just worried; he had been in here for a long time without getting out or eats! You know what that meant do you?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well he's a Saiya-jin, I couldn't imagined Gokou fasting that long"

"That monster isn't Gokou! I think he was raised that way or something, and if he died this wouldn't be a big lost" 

"How can you say something like that?" 

"What? the guy is only trouble, if he never get out and died in here that would be great!" 

"I can't believe you could be so cold hearted Yamcha!"

"I can believe you actually cared about that abomination"

"This abomination had saved your hide when Freeza was trying to kill us"

"It was his fault anyway!"

"You are such a…" Bulma couldn't finish her phrase because they heard and felt a big detonation. They run to where it had come from.

Vegeta's GR was only pile of rumble. Bulma was running toward it calling the prince's name she stared moving the rocks around to look for him, her boyfriend was stunned by the way she was acting. A hand came out of the rumble than an arm the prince had came out he could barely stand on his feet he looked at the stunned couple. 

"You are ok" said Bulma relieved 

"Of course I am why wouldn't be" answered the arrogant prince. 

"Why you jerk! You almost wreck my house what are you trying to prove?" added Bulma angry for answer the older Saiya-jin just collapse. 

"Oh no you are hurt!" she said holding him in her arm. 

"You got to stopped doing this to yourself!" 

"I've got to it I want to be stronger than Kakorott" 

"Sure, but how can you do that if you died. Now listen to me you need to rest!" 

"Are you ordering me around?!" he said trying to get out of her arms only to fell on the floor unconscious. Yamcha was staring at the scene speechless.

Vegeta was lying lifeless in his hospital bed, where Bulma in her parents was looking after him. 

"Do you think is going to be ok" said Bulma to her dad

"The only thing he didn't bruise up is his eyebrows, Those Saiya-jins are amazing race, and they are practically indestructible.

"Oh! Poor Vegeta!" Cried Mrs. Brief

"Common honey, let him rest"

"You lunkhead!" said Bulma leaving the room.

He stayed in a coma for several days, and Bulma spent almost all of her time looking after him. She had left to get something to eat only to find Yamcha in the lobby. 

"Hey what are you doing here?" 

"I was going to asked you the same question. Your mother told me that you were here" 

"Ok" 

"I can't understand why you so worried about that jerk!" 

"Well someone has to take care of him" 

"And the good Bulma volunteered herself! I barely see you anymore and you don't come cheer me up at my games anymore, I fell neglected" 

"Don't worry you are the man of my live I'll come see you play Friday ok" she said kissing him. Yamcha kissed her back and left. She went to the gift shop buying flowers, when she came back to Vegeta's room she saw a young stagier running out of the room crying. Surprised she entered the room only to see the prince awake. 

"What on the world I am doing here?" 

"Oh you are awake, how do you feel?" said Bulma ignoring his question. 

"What kind of stupid question is this?" "You scared that poor girl away; she's only here to help" 

"I don't want any help from you weakling I just want to get of here" 

"I don't think you can leave yet you still hurt you need time to recuperate" Vegeta tried to get out of his bed only to felt back he had a hard time to not to screamed in pain. "I am sorry you'll have to heal the old fashion way" 

"You stupid earthling are still using that archaic method of healing" 

"Sorry we couldn't do better than this your majesty"

She walk pass his bed and put the flowers in a vase. "What are those for?" said Vegeta looking at him

"There are flowers" 

"I know what they are I am not stupid" 

"Well here on Earth when someone is a hospital his friends bring gift or flowers for him. So those are for you" she said smiling, but Vegeta was thinking about blasting them up if he could. 

"You look agitated maybe you should relax" for answered Vegeta's stomach started to growl 

"Oh my you should be starving I am going to get some food" 

She came back twenty minutes later with a tray filled with food. 

"What took you so long?" 

"I was talking to the personnel I convince them that I'll take care of you myself" 

"Unh why?" 

"Because I know you'll going to make their lives a living nightmare, so like it seems that I am the only one who is capable to deal with you" 

"Oh puh-lease" 

"Don't think you are going to scared me? Now open wide" 

"What I don't need your help to eat!" 

"So go right ahead" she said putting the tray on front of him. He tried to reach for it but couldn't with all those bandages and every muscle of his body was hurting like hell! 

"Maybe if you want I can still ask a bottle for you" said Bulma smirking. Vegeta look at her defeated and open his mouth. 

"That is much better"

For the past three days Bulma was playing Vegeta's private nurse, and maybe he wouldn't never admitted it but he like the way she's taking care of him. 

'I have to get out of here I think I am loosing my mind'. His relationship with the blue-haired woman had taken another form they were almost like friend. They could spend the whole afternoon talking; well Bulma did most of the talking. Sometime she would ask him questions about his past when he was a child. He would answer some of her question leaving out the painful memories. 

One day Bulma came back to his room to feed him only to find an empty room. 

'I can't believe this' she said running out of the hospital get in her car and drove home. He found him in his new GR machine training. Vegeta was hovering in the air when she appeared in the spaceship screen and started yelling at him. 

"Vegeta you are in no shape to be doing this right now, why don't you listen to me in go get some rest!" 

"Stop pestering me around woman!" he said but lost his concentration and fell hard on the floor. 

"You know I am right, you maybe not want to believe it but you are made of flesh in bone like anyone else, now get yourself back to bed!" 

"Why don't you leave me alone? I am not of your stupid friends that you can order around"

"Ok be that way, and don't expect me to take care of you when you get hurt!" she said switching the monitor off 

"I think that when he was acting nice and all was the pain killer talking" she said with a sigh. "I promise Yamcha that I'll watch him game this Friday maybe now I could go". She said walking to her room

As promise Bulma bought a baseball ticket to go watch her boyfriend's game. She had a good deal of trouble getting a sit the stadium was booked. 

"I didn't know how popular his team was, look at all this people!" The game had started and every group was cheering its favorite. But Yamcha team was loosing until he got to play. When he walked to his spot Bulma was going to cheer for him but was shut up by the cheer of a thousand of Yamcha's fan. 

"What on the world…" the game was over and Bulma was trying to reach out for his boyfriends only to get stomped by all the women in the stadium. She couldn't see him so she went home weary, and just left herself fall on the couch. 

In the morning Yamcha came to see her. 

"Hey Bulma I didn't see you at the game!" 

"If you have bordered to look at the young woman in the ground getting stomp maybe you'll see me" answered Bulma angry. 

"Sorry babe the crowd could be violent sometime" 

"Tell that to my poor feet" she said 

"Well what about going for some romantic diner, I know a place that can do just the thing" 

"I don't know I should start helping my dad, he really overwhelm by his work, and with Vegeta that require more and more devices to train and all" 

"Why every time I ask you out you have mention that arrogant jerk. I don't know how you put out with him"

"But Yamcha I am the only friend he got!" 

"Some friendship! What about me? What about my needs?" 

"Don't pull that on me Yamcha I know you. Ok I'll go with you tonight, better not deceiving me" 

"You won't regret it I promise!"

That night Bulma put herself at her best which was pretty difficult because she's always is. She had bought an expensive dress just for tonight. It was a long black dress that fit her like a glove. The dress was spit in two and was holding together by a few interlacing thread at each side of her body but stopped had mid thigh and she was wearing the assorting high heel. She was absolutely gorgeous. Vegeta had just come out of his exhausting work out and was heading to the kitchen when he saw her. The prince was speechless; he could take his eyes out of her. She was amused by the look on his face, 

"You should see the face you are making Vegeta you are hilarious" said Bulma laughing. Feeling humiliated the prince just turned his back in went get some food, not without giving her a last look before living. Yamcha was on the door, and Bulma went to get it. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yamcha had a whole new look; he's now have short spiking hair, he was wearing black leather pants boots and jacket, he had a lot of jewelry on him, he look like much like a rock star than a martial artist. 

"Hi babe you look dashing tonight" he said a suave voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" 

"Common babe will miss the show" he said him pulling her toward him put a big kiss on her leaps and carried her outside. Vegeta who was watching the whole scene was astonished, when he finally find he composer he said "What the hell this is about, Earthling are crazy". He shook his head and took another bite out of his sandwich. 

Bulma and Yamcha had a wild night. People was calling his name asking him for his autograph everywhere he went he was a celebrity, Bulma could barely keep up with all this. After a whole week of that chaotic life Bulma finally asked "When are you going to tell me what this is all about?" 

"What don't you like the new me? I thought that's the way you like your man almost like your prince arrogant bad boys wearing tight clothes and all" He said yelling

"Oh Yamcha!" said Bulma 

 Like to make Bulma's point a song of Avril Lavigne started playing in the radio (Complicated)

_Chill out, whatcha yelling for  
Lay back its all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me...  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty promise me I'm never gonna find ya fake it  
  
No no no...  
  
You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see, you're making me  
  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes!  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me...  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty promise me I'm never gonna find ya fake it  
  
No no no...  
  
 _

"I am sorry Bulma I just don't want to lose you that's all you know all do anything for you"

"You are not going to lose me, you idiot I love you" 

"Well if that is true…He kneel before her took and take out a box in his pocket opened it and offer it to Bulma

…Would you marry me?

Well tell me what you think so far the only thing you got to do it's to review. Pretty please J


	4. Lost One Gain One

Chapter 4

Lost One Gain One

"Moshi-moshi" said Chichi on the phone.

"Hello Chichi did you heard the news?"

"Yeah it's the only thing on the news, I am very happy for you, it was about time"

"I can't believe he finally ask me to marry him, I am so happy!"

"He was here this morning he asked Gokou to be his best man!"

"Well I wanted to do the same with you. When can you come over?"

"What about this afternoon?"

"Great see you later then" she hanged up the phone; she was looking for her mother when she bumped into Vegeta who looked angry as usual. 

"Good morning Vegeta!" 

"What's good about it?" 

"What's wrong?"

"I am looking for your father that stupid machine broke again" 

"My father is very busy right now, I don't think he can help you today" Vegeta was going to spit out some insult, when she added "But I could help you I am available today" and walk outside toward the GR machine where Vegeta followed her. 

"Well what's wrong with it?"

"I think there is some problem with the power supply, the darn thing won't start" 

"M-mm let see here the engine seemed ok maybe I should check the battery, no that's fine to. I will have to run a diagnostic in the ship main computer I'll have to hook it up with an external generator." 

After a little while she finally found what was wrong with the GR machine. She took a capsule in her belt and dropped it in the ground a giant ladder appeared and she went in top of the apparel. She opened a panel there and started working, Vegeta was looking at her from below, he had heard about her wedding with Yamcha and wasn't to hot about this idea, 

'That idiot don't deserve her, she could find much better!' he thought but he couldn't think of any Earthling worthy enough for her either. ' Anyway this is no business of mine'

At this time Bulma was trying to reach out for the other end of the panel it was close enough, she stood in her toes trying to get a hold of it only to lose her balance and fell out of the giant ladder, she screamed waiting for impact but it never came, instead she felt something holding her. She opened her eyes only to see herself in the arms of the prince.

"If you needed some help you should ask for it" 

"Oh thanks Vegeta you save my life, I can't believe that I almost break my neck!" she said smiling at him for a split second theirs eyes locked, Bulma was hanging on his neck their body were touching, and she thought they had never were this close to each other, she felt something weird happening between them that she had never experienced before, she looked at him questioning but he just look away and said, 

"You better hurry up I don't have all day!" he said putting her down on the ladder, she just took her tools and started working. She was thinking about the way he was holding her, his touch was so incredible. She was lost in her thought when he heard Vegeta cursing. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Kakorott is on his way here, what in the hell he wants?" 

"Oh I almost forgot it is that time already. I better finish up here!" Gokou land with his wife and her arms and put her down. 

"Hi there long time no see, come in please" said Mrs. Brief inviting them inside,

"Hey I can sense Vegeta and Bulma kis over" there said Gokou pointing in the direction where the GR machine is standing. 

"I think Bulma is working on the GR machine" answered the woman. 

"I am going to say hi to them" said Gokou running like a school boy toward them. 

"Hello there, how are you?" 

"Hi Gokou, you are just in time, catch me!" said Bulma jumping down the ladder, Gokou caught her and give her a big kiss on the cheek before putting her down. "My congratulations!" 

"Thanks Son-Kun, now let's go find the others" she said walking toward her house. 

"Hey Vegeta how's training? 

"None of your business" he said irritated and entered the GR machine. Gokou just look at him leaving then followed Bulma, 

"Hey wait up!"

Later on in the living room "Can you show it to me, please" said Mrs. Briefs. 

"I don't know" 

"Common Gokou do it" Gokou stood from his chair and said 

"Everyone stays back" then he turn to a Super Saiya-jin 

"Wow wicked cool" said Bulma, 

"Amazing, you are so handsome with blond hair Gokou" 

"Thanks said Gokou blushing. Vegeta who was alerting by the sudden increase of Gokou power stomped to the house only to see the women laughing and complimenting Gokou's transformation. 

'What a show off!' thought Vegeta jealous.

In the building where the owner of Yamcha's team has an office was talking to one of employee.

"Did you read the newspaper?" 

"Yes, I did why?" 

"That idiot of Yamcha had announce his wedding to Bulma Briefs" 

"So what?" 

"What? You imbecile do you know what this going to do to our business"

"No" 

"Do I have to explain everything to you? That imbecile of Yamcha attracts more people to the game than any other player, and all of those good clients are women. The man is a woman magnet. I tell you if he gets married well that will spoiled everything. Fewer women will come to see him play, so less money" 

"Oh I understand, but we can' ask him not to get married" 

"Who said anything about asking" said the man grinning

In the boy locker room Yamcha was getting dressed to go home "You da man" said one of Yamcha's team player. 

"You had hit the jackpot" 

"I can't believe you going to married one of the richest girls in the world!" 

"You said you knew her for a long time? What were you waiting for?" Yamcha was kinda of embarrass by all this, since his announcement people couldn't stop asking him questions. He had finally got out from practice and went home. 

"I am home Puar" he said entering, but no one answered. One the fridge there was a note the little flying cat went to care of something. He went to the bathroom get a shower when he got back in his room he found a beautiful red head woman lying on his bed. 

"Hi there!" 

"What are you doing here?"

 "So don't tell me you already forget about me" 

"No I didn't Sofia, but we can't see each other anymore"

"Yeah right you are engaged now, you where still with her but hat didn't stop you before!" 

"Please leave" 

"What you don't want this, I know that you want it, you have been dreaming about this moment for a long time" 

"Maybe but…" 

"Common! Come lay down with me" Yamcha slowly approached the bed in went to her. At this time Bulma was driving to meet him, 

"What does he want to talk that couldn't wait? It better be good!" She pulled on the driveway behind his car and get in the house. 

"Yamcha where are you?" but he was to busy to hear her coming to his room when she opened the door and saw them, for some reason she wasn't mad she just turned her heel and went back home. Later one when Yamcha came to the Capsule Corp. to get Bulma. He found her sitting in a long chair sipping her lemonade. "You are not ready yet, we are going to be late for the movie" he said 

"I am not going" 

"What you should say something before I came here" 

"I was thinking about a lot of things" she said showing him to a chair near her. 

"Yamcha, tell me why did you asked me to marry you?" 

"It isn't obvious?" she just stared at him. 

"I love you babe, and I want you to be my wife, to be with you forever" 

"Oh, maybe that's why you were screwing that red head" she said with a calm and cold voice. Yamcha felt like a bucket of ice had fallen on him. He couldn't speak "I think that this is a time to get a serious talk" Yamcha had never saw her so calm and detached in his life. 

'No crying, no screaming, no cursing that cannot be good' thought Yamcha. 

_I don't need your sympathy  
There's nothing you can say or do for me  
And I don't want a miracle  
You'll never change for no one  
  
I hear your reasons why  
Where did you sleep last night?  
And was she worth it, was she worth it?  
  
'Cos I'm strong enough  
To live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go  
  
There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And then walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go  
  
So you feel misunderstood  
Baby, have I got news for you  
On being used, I could write a book  
You don't wanna hear about it  
  
I've been losing sleep  
You've been going cheap  
She ain't worth half of me it's true  
I'm telling you  
  
Now I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go   
  
Come hell or waters high  
You'll never see me cry  
This is our last goodbye, it's true  
  
I'm telling you  
That I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go_

_  
(Cher's Strong Enough)_

"This is it Yamcha I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, I am calling off the wedding. Don't say a word this better that way. No hard feeling, but I don't think I love you anymore; I was just fooling myself believing I still do. Bye" she said those showing him her door. 

"Will can still be friends" he said stupidly, she smirked and said "Why not, come back in a thousand years and I'll tell you what I think you moron" then slammed the door behind him, she took a deep breath and went to her room.

To forget her lost and hide her pain Bulma had drowned herself in her work, she had decided that it was the time to help her father with the company and was working very hard to prove to everybody that she didn't got her job because she was the daughter of Dr Briefs, but because she was qualified to do it. Now she was xeroxing some paper for her reports, next to her a tall and handsome man with blond hair was talking to her. 

"I can't believe you called off the wedding; I mean you two were meant to be together, you know each other almost for ever" 

"Yes I know Bruno, the game got old I don't feel like playing it anymore" 

"Maybe what you need is to meet new people" 

"I don't think I'll be going through a relationship that soon Bruno" 

"What about a 5 ft 8" drop dead gorgeous guy with ebony black spiky hair, wearing a blue gray jogging suit" 

"Wow that's really specific!" 

"Grrr check this guy out Bulma" She raised her eyed to look at the direction he was pointing, to see Vegeta walking around every eye was on him, when he spotted Bulma he walked right to her. 

"You silly this is Vegeta remember I told you about him" 

"You didn't tell me how good-looking he was, no wonder you got ride of Yamcha who will still lay eyes on him after you have saw that striking man" 

"Vegeta is just living at home for a while…" 

"What? If got a guy like him living with me I'll never leave home!" Vegeta had reach finally reach them 

"Hey Vegeta was a surprise meet my friend Bruno" he should give the man a dirty look and turn his attention to Bulma 

"Your mother send me to bring you this" pulling a package out of his pocket she took it 

"Thanks you I was waiting for it for a while not I can continue to work on my new invention. Say Vegeta would you like to join us for lunch" 

"No I have better things to do" he said leaving. Bruno's eyes followed him until he was out of view. 

"Say Bulma can I visit you home sometimes" ;)

"Worthless piece of junk, work" said Vegeta angry at the GR machine. He stomped out to the house to get Dr Briefs, but instead found Bulma and her friend Bruno talking in the balcony. 

"Hey Vegeta! You remember Bruno right?"

"Hi!" said the Bruno Vegeta ignoring him said "the GR needs to be fixed" 

"I am sorry, but I can't do anything for it now" "What's that" "My father had decided to make some renovation on it, and I think that it is totally wasted. It'll take a while to get it fix now" 

"How long?" 

"One month max if you are lucky" 

"Why I suppose to do by this time?" 

"You can train outside, why don't you rest for a while, you've been training non stop since your accident" 

"If I ever want to be a super Saiya-jin I need to train!"

"What's a super Saiya-jin?" asked Bruno. Bulma changing the subject said "I have an idea why don't we go shopping, you really need a new wardrobe Vegeta your clothes barely fit you anymore!" 

"I think his fine" said Bruno smiling but quickly added, "But I wanted to buy some stuff myself can I join you?" 

"Ok. Go get ready Vegeta, believe me it will be fun" she said pushing the prince inside so he can change.

A half an hour later the trio was walking down the mall. Bulma and Bruno were walking ahead; while Vegeta was following them his hand on his pocket not believing that he let her drag him there. 

Ok, that's about all for now. I thank you for reviewing I really appreciate. :)


	5. Vegeta's Month Out

Chapter 5

Vegeta's Month Out

"Hurry up Vegeta!" said Bulma laughing. The poor prince was carrying a mountain of boxes that came from their shopping spree. 

"I thought we were supposed to buy things for me, but all this is for you, and why do I have to carrying them anyway?" 

"Don't worry next time we stop it will be your turn to buy stuff. Don't tell me a strong guy like you need help with those" Vegeta snorted. 

"We're here" said Bruno 

"Wow this place sells the coolest outfit on the world, hey Vegeta now you'll be dress like a prince!" said Bulma with a wink. 

Vegeta left the boxes were people checks bags then went to find his companions that were already picking new clothes for him. 

"Hey try this!" said Bulma sending him a sweatpants and a t-shirt. Vegeta begin to take out is clothes so he can try the new one. Bruno gasped when he saw the prince's well build muscles, Bulma turned her head to see what it was about. 

"Vegeta you cannot take off your clothes here, you have to use the fitting room over there" she said showing him were it was, he went in here to finish dressing. 

"Oh my, did that man has even an ounce of fat in his body?" inquired Bruno 

"Watch it Bruno you could get your self killed, that man is dangerous" 

"So I love danger!" 

"Not this kind you don't!"

Vegeta finally got out fully dress. 

"That's much better let continue shopping shall we?" They spend a whole hour buying new stuff for him. 

"Wow I didn't think that it was true that you could shop until you drop" said Bulma letting herself dropped behind the car wheel 

"No kidding" answered Bruno taking a sit next to her; Vegeta was sitting in the back looking at the scenery. They made home without no incident and they started unpacking. Bruno took his packages and loaded them in his car, 

"Bye guys I can't wait to hang out with you again see ya" he said leaving. Vegeta and Bulma was now alone putting stuff away, 

"Phew I am sure glad he's gone, that guy didn't stop staring at me every time I turn my head the other way. You sure have a lot of weird friends" exclaimed Vegeta. "There isn't weird about Bruno he's a really nice guy. In the fact he couldn't stop looking at you his because he likes you. I was just playing match maker that's all" said Bulma with a big grin. The look on Vegeta face was priceless when he looked at Bulma before yelling 

"WOMAN!"

Bulma just laugh and run toward her room before Vegeta decided to fire ki blast at her.

Vegeta was walking in one of the corridor of CC when it happen to passed next the Briefs private laboratory, when the door opened and Bulma put her head outside and call him. 

"I am still not talking to you" he said pouting 

"Ok I am sorry it was a bad joke, and I implore forgiveness to my majesty. I've made him a special gift"

"No bribe of yours could get it for you" 

"Oh I am sure this one will, I've been working on it for a while now, do you want to see it?" Curious the older Saiya-jin give in. 

"Tada!" 

She said giving him a box, he just opened it and took out a new and improved set of armor with the matching suit gloves and boots. 

"It's not like the one you use to wear but that should do until I made some more improvement to it" 

"Are you kidding? This is fine" he said putting it on. 

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you" but he wasn't longer listening only admiring himself at a near by mirror. 

"I am sure that Bruno would like see you on this" she said in a chuckle, Vegeta just gave her a dangerous glare, and she added 

"Just kidding, jeez Vegeta light up a little bit!"

"I can't wait to give it a test drive" he said going for the door. 

"Hey can I come" 

"If I say no would you listen?"

"Nope!"

Bulma just build a kind of camping tent near where Vegeta was working out, while he was trying many of his new moves Bulma was controlling some drones with her laptop. It was like playing a video game and she was very good at it. The prince even found it challenging it was almost like going against an opponent. Every time she had time she went training with him which is almost every day. She had even made a program that helps her drones fighting skill; they could almost calculate Vegeta's every movement. It was a lot of fun to spicing things a bit for the prince.

After a good work out Bulma asked "Will you like to come with us in the carnival? I am sure you'll like it there will be a lot of food there" he just grunted 

"I'll take it as a yes!"

"Did you have to invite him also?" 

"I didn't invite him, he invited us" 

"What?" "Common it will be fun, I'll even keep him away from you" Vegeta grumbled something under his breath that Bulma was sure it wasn't something pleasant to hear. "Hi I am so glad you made it" said Bruno "Let the fun begin" said Bulma grabbed Vegeta to a near by store. 

Bulma made Vegeta won many prizes for her. She was having a blast she couldn't ever guest that it could be fun hanging with the prince, even though he always has the same scowl in his face she had long learned to read his feeling which most of the time anger but not always. She found Bruno staring at a prize shop, 

"What's wrong?" 

"I can't believe that they got it if only I could win it my collection of Teletubies will be complete" 

"Why anyone would want to collect to freakish looking little guys" But he just sight, 

"Wait a minute I'll be right back!" said Bulma. She went looking for Vegeta who was buying cotton candy. 

"Can you win this? The only thing you have to do is to hit that plate with that hammer and sent the dish to that point over there; no one could do it before" 

"Piece of cake" he said giving her the cotton candy to hold, she took a bite out of it, and said 

"Be careful to not break it" it was too late Vegeta had hit the thing so hard that the dish flied out of the apparel that hold it. 

"Do you think that it will ever come down" said Bruno looking at the sky "Probably, but I pity the place where it going to land". Bruno got his teletuby and other prizes he couldn't win himself. They went eating in an all you can eat restaurant, of course the prince ate everything in sight that the restaurant had to close. 

"Sure glad you had they idea to pick that kind of restaurant Bulma" said Bruno amazed 

"Don't mention it!" For a moment Bulma left to go to the bathroom. 

"I almost forget to tell you that we are giving a surprised party for Bulma's birthday tired to buy her a nice gift ok" said Bruno to Vegeta. 

"Ok guys I am ready to go!"

After a long day of work Bulma went home. When she opened the door she heard. 

"Happy birthday!!!" 

A wonderful party had been set in her honor. Every body was here, except of any members of the Z-senchi. Bulma spotted Vegeta sitting alone in a table because he had scared anyone who dare to get near away. She was going to talk to him when Bruno stopped her 

"Hey sing something Bulma!"

"No I can't"

 "Common" Everybody was cheering her to do it. She finally took the microphone, Bruno choose a song from the karaoke machine. She started singing and even dancing getting more daring as the alcohol she had consumed took effect. She was dancing and singing around the room. 

"Common girl shake your groove thing, woo woo!" 

"Yeah girl you doing it!"

She was singing a song together with the singer Shania Twain "I'm Gonna Getcha Good"
    
    _Don't want you for the weekend; Don't want you for the night_
    
    _I'm only interested if I can have you for life._
    
    _I know I sound serious and baby I am_
    
    _You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land_
    
    _So don't try to run; Love can be fun_
    
    _There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_
    
    _You can bet by the time I say "go" you'll never say "no"_

I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact
    
    _I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that_
    
    _You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine_
    
    _Just like I should, I'll getcha good._
    
    _I've already planned it; Here's how it's gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me_
    
    _So don't try to run; Love can be fun_
    
    _There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_
    
    _You can bet by the time I say "go" you'll never say "no"_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that_
    
    _You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine_
    
    _Just like I should, I'll getcha good._
    
    _I'm gonna getcha baby_
    
    _I'm gonna knock on wood_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha somehow honey_
    
    _I'm gonna make it good._
    
    _yeah  yeah__  yeah  yeah_
    
    _So don't try to run; Love can be fun_
    
    _There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_
    
    _I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that_
    
    _You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine_
    
    _Just like I should, I'll getcha good._

She was singing like that dancing while looking at Vegeta almost all the time she even took some steps around him smiling and even touching his face, the prince was like hypnotized b her smooth moves and her body language. When she put down her microphone and looking to find the prince only to see his empty seat, she looked around, Bruno pointed to her the direction he had take.

"Vegeta where are you going the party had just started" 

"It's too noisy in here" he replied. 

"Oh I know a quiet place to talk" 

They walk silently together and enter her father garden when he keeps his animals. They took a sit looking at the beautiful scenery, 

"I almost forget this is for you" he said handing her something that was wrap in a blue velour tissue. She took it opened it and exclaimed 

"Vegeta you shouldn't have to do this it's beautiful, where you got this" he took it from her hands and help her wearing it. 

"This is the only things I had to remember a dear friend of mine by, but I want you to have it" 

"Thank you" she said putting a kiss on his cheek, she leaned on him looking at the beautiful medallion that came with the necklace the piece of jewel that was on it was very beautiful, it was something she had never seen before. They stayed there looking at the sky talking about everything and nothing until Bulma finally felt asleep.

'Kami she's so beautiful. Stop that you are only here for one reason get even with Kakorott! If I ever want to be a super Saiya-jin I'll have to leave' he looked at her then carried her to her room. He left her after he watched sleep for a while, than went to get Dr Briefs.

"Oh yes Vegeta the spaceship is good to go. You are sure you want to go now in the middle of the night"

Vegeta went to his room packing some of his things, and trade his cloth to his armor. He walked slowly to his spaceship and got in. The racket the spaceship made wake Bulma up. When she recognized the sound she went running outside. 

"Vegeta wait don't leave please" but the spacecraft was already far away. She just let herself fall on the ground. 

"Don't worry my dear he'll be back"

"I hope that he will I have some unfinished business with him"

Please review to tell me what you think, and thanks again for those who did review. :)


	6. Upgrade to a Super Saiyajin

Chapter 6

Upgrade to a Super Saiya-jin

The young scientist was sitting in her office editing many blue point some employees had submitted for revision, when Bruno come in the room with some folder in her hand. 

"Where have you been? Last night you left me alone to entertain your guests; your party was kind of cut short. So tell me what happened and don't leave any detail out" he said sitting on her desk. 

"Hold your horses Bruno nothing happened" 

"I don't believe you to disappear in the darkness of night and…" 

"He left Bruno and I am not sure his coming back"

"I sure he will, and I that thought that he had started to warmed out to me" 

"You wish" she said than thought 'I am surprised he didn't Final Flash your ass already is beyond my intelligence' 

"I know that he likes you" 

"What make you think that?" 

"Common the man had spent the whole month hanging with you, and have you never notice how he look at you. Believe me Bulma I know those kinds of thing" 'Well I made of a desert bandit a respectable citizen, maybe I could do the same with one of the most dangerous man in the universe' thought Bulma. 

"I have to go, if you want anything you know where to find me" 

"Thanks, I almost forgot can you come with me on Saturday I have some old friends I am going to visit"

"Oh sure"

"Bring your swimming suit"

"Ok"

On master Roshi's Island all the Z-senchi except Piccolo came together. Gokou was accompanied with his wife and son, and Krillin with her girlfriend Maron. Bulma and Bruno came last. 

"Sorry guys for being late I was caught up with a late assignment" 

"Yo Bulma is this new boyfriend?" whisper Krillin to her. 

"Hi everybody nice to meet you all" said Bruno in a cheery voice 

"Ok you must have been pretty desperate" he added. Without of nowhere Bulma club Krillin on the head leaving him counting stars. Everybody was chatting and eating,

"How's Vegeta" asked Gokou 

"I don't know he left to continue his training in space" 

"Oh when is he coming back?" 

"I have no idea Son-Kun, but I am sure he'll be back to set the score with you" 

"Yeah he's still mad at me for being the first Saiya-jin in three hundred years". 

Krillin get up with a glass on his hand. 

"I have an announcement to make. Maron and I are getting married" 

"Wow that's fantastic Krillin my felicitations" said Gokou, Bulma and Yamcha exchanged a look filled with blame. 

The party was at is pick when Bulma left the room to take a walk around the island her heart full of sorrow she was lonely and for the first time on her life she knew what loneliness was and didn't like it a single bit, not unable to enjoy the beautiful sunset. 

"It feels weird isn't it? I'll feel it too. I am sorry that I make you go through this" 

"You don't have any idea about how I feel Yamcha" "I was foolish enough to hurt you, I mean I don't know what I was thinking! Bulma you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you are a dream come true and I was stupid enough to blow it of. Please give me a last chance" 

"I don't know if…" 

"Common we've been together forever I know that our relationship had its up and down, but we always came back together for all we have gone through I think we're made for each other please Bulma don't do this there is still time to make things better" he said holding her in his arms his lips near hers ready for a tender kiss. 

"Hey Bulma we have to leave if we don't want to miss our flight for the next meeting, remember" said Bruno interrupting the enchanted moment. 

"Uh yes I almost forget about that" said Bulma getting away from Yamcha's embrace. She went in the house to say goodbye to the others while Yamcha was looking at Bruno with a deadly glare in his eyes, the other man just blew a raspberry at him before following her friend in the house. 

"I'll get your ass for this" said Yamcha angry.

In space the Saiya-jin prince was still training at 450gr he was sweating and breathing hard, he was tired, but didn't want to rest the intensity of his rage was back again. He had decided to land in a near by inhabited planet, to continue his training when a meteor shower came over the prince had to protect himself and his ship from destruction, but tired by is long session of training something that could be a child play for him had turned on a deadly battle for survival. He thought that he had everything under control when an asteroid came over the prince manage to destroy it but only to get caught up with a rain of rocks and fire that sent him crashing against many big rocks below. Badly injured the poor prince managed to crawled out from the rumble, mad at is own weakness for becoming a super Saiya-jin the prince had lost all hope to ever reach that level. He howled his pain to the sky, and then it happened his eyes had turned green, his hair blond and a bright light had surrounded his body. Vegeta had become a super Saiya-jin, when he had acknowledged the transformation he laughed and said 

"The sleeper had awaking now I am the prince of all saiya-jin once again!"

Back to CC Bulma was sitting on her balcony when Vegeta spaceship crash-landed on the ground. The young woman jumped on her feet and headed for it. She stopped and looked at the wreck apparel wondering how it was possible for it to make the trip back. She was also afraid that his pilot may have not survived. With a big boom the door fell on the ground and Vegeta flied out of the craft and landed in font of her. She run to him hand hugged him, not knowing what to do he just stayed on her arm smelling her sent that he had missed so much. He was cover with dry blood and his armor was nothing but a rag. 

"You look terrible let's get you clean up!" she said pulling him toward the house; he let her drag him to the bathroom where he took a shower. When he finished Bulma began bandaging his cut and took care of his bruises, he just look at her as she worked every time their eyes meet Bulma give him one of her wonderful smile. When he got dressed he went to the kitchen to get some food. After eating he went find Bulma who was busy putting everything at their place in his room. "Feel much better!" 

"Yes" 

"Well how does it go? Did you made it" she said excited, he just node 

"Can I see it, can you please turn to a super Saiya-jin" He looked at her and said 

"Why not" she took several steps back and sit down on the bed. Vegeta concentrated then transformed. 

"Wow this is wonderful! You made it I am so proud of you" she said than added 

"But you know what I like you better with black hair" 

The prince was sure glad that the glow around his body had hid his blushing face.


	7. A Moment like This

Chapter 7

A Moment like This

The prince was standing near Dr Briefs who was looking at the wreck spaceship. He scratched the back of his head and said "It's a real miracle you still alive" "Can you fix it" 

"Of course that'll some time, but I'll have to make some improvements" 

"Fine then, when are you going to start?" 

"As soon I came back from the scientist convention in three months" 

"What! I can't wait that long" "I am sorry son there is nothing I can do I have to go tonight, even if I started right now it won't do any good because we need a lot of parts, and not only I have to order them they have to make them also" The prince didn't look to happy about this. 

"I'll have to train outside then" 

"I am sure that Bulma will be a great help to you" 

"Sure"

His hand on is pocket the prince walk toward the house where Bulma was waiting with a smile on her face. 

"Hi Vegeta how are you today" 

"What do you want?" 

"Would like to help me test my new invention"

"What is it?" "The fastest engine on Earth I'll bet it even faster than a super saiya-jin" 

"You wish" 

"Let's put it to the test then" 

"You on"

They flied away in a desert place when there is any traffic or people living by for the race. 

"Are you ready?" 

"I am born ready" they were lined up as a car racing ready to go 

"Will go on my signal" 

"Fire away" 

"Ready, eat my dust Vegeta!" said Bulma taking a head start 

"You are cheating you were suppose to count until three" said Vegeta following her. It was like any ordinary races with one trying to be in front and tried to avoid the obstacles. Bulma couldn't keep up for long until she changed the speed. Vegeta was still in his normal form and seems to have trouble to follow. 

"What's the matter you can't keep up?"

"Don't worry about me I am just getting warm up" 

"Don't take to long the finish line is not far from here" 

"I will win!" 

"Why don't you transform into a super saiya-jin? What are you trying to prove?" 

"That a normal one can beat your piece of junk" 

"Piece of junk eh, I'll show you" she put the turbo at full capacity; it was so powerful that it sent Vegeta flying away. 

"Holly cosmos what was that?" he said looking at the object But the young woman had some trouble controlling it. 

"Oh I think I am in trouble" she said she lost complete control and there is a mountain top right ahead she tried to avoid it but without success 

"Time to abandon ship" she said getting out of it 'note to self next time remember to put a parachute in this thing' Vegeta couldn't not believe is eyes the woman had jump of the jet. He turned into a super saiya-jin and flied at super speed at her and caught her just on time 

"Yeah! Let's do this again! Ha-ha" 

"Woman you're nut!" she passed her arms around him and said to him "let's go home that race had open my appetite". 

Vegeta flied toward Capsule Corporation with the woman in his arm and he didn't feel comfortable doing this. 

'What does she think I am a taxi driver?' 

When they arrived, Bulma parents were ready to go. 

"Hey mom would you like me to drive you to the airport"

"Yes dear that would be nice"

"Well now everything is on your hand until I come back. I know you'll do well" 

"Ok dad and Vegeta are you coming"

"No I have things to do" 

"Ok bye behave yourselves, and remember to feed the animals and water the flowers" 

Live on CC was the same. Bulma went to work everyday, while Vegeta resume his training, and the afternoon when she came back should do some house chore like taking care of the animals and her mother plant, the little robots around the house took care of every thing else. Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table eating a ton of food. 

"Did you have a nice day?" he just grunted for all answer. 

"What's all this wasn't in the kitchen bots program to cook? Don't tell me you cooked!" 

"So what?"

"Oh one of the mysteries of the great saiya-jin prince has been reveal" she said laughing; she took a plate and tried some of his food. 

"Oh that's not bad at all" 

"Don't think that everybody is like you" 

"Well maybe my mom should hire you as chef" 

"In your dream!"

"In my dream I hire you personally for something else" she said with a wink, the prince almost chocked on his food. Bulma just laugh and laugh.

"Common Mr. Popo with have work to do" said Kami

 "Yes sir all will be ready soon" 

"I think that it is safe now to have the moon back" 

"The Earth needs it badly" 

"Yes I know" 

"Ok there we go"

On the sky a full moon appeared illuminating the Earth with his white light. In CC the moon light penetrated the room by the window. The light was right on the prince face he opened his eyes slowly, get out of his bed and walk to the balcony like a somnambulist, than started looking at the full moon. 

"How weird it's the first time I am looking at a full moon without turning to an Ozarou" he look at his hand 

'I guest there will be no more of Ozarou transformation on this planet and anywhere else for that matter I am… the only one left'. For the first time he really realized how lonely he was 

'The only son of Vegetasei is now living in this sorry excused for a planet, now that I became a super saiya-jin I'll rule the universe and rebuild the saiya-jin empire! don't be stupid Vegeta there is no way I could do that alone. Once I died so will be my race'. 

On her bedroom Bulma wake up 

"What's going on here, where that light is coming from" she said getting out of her bed and went looking outside of her window. 

"Wow the moon is back" she said opening her door to get outside she run to the balcony and saw Vegeta watching the moon 

'Aaaaah saiya-jin plus full moon is equal to big ape monster' she thought afraid before she realized one thing she slap herself mentally 

'Don't be stupid he doesn't have his tail anymore!' 

"Vegeta are you ok?" she said worried. He turned back to look at her. Vegeta was only wearing a blue sweat pants some bang of hair had falling over his face, soften the expression of his face, the moon light make him look like he was glowing. Bulma was looking at him with awed 

'I never seen him like this, he's so handsome' 

"I am now he said looking at her" he said smiling at a real smile this time. 

"Nice pajamas" 

"Unh what?" she look at herself only to realized that she was only wearing her night-dress that the moon light made really transparent. She gasped and started blushing she was going to run back to her room when Vegeta stopped her, he took her in his arms looking her in those blue eyes of hers. They look at each other than slowly their lips met first in a timid kiss than more and more passionate one. 

'Wow this much better than in my dreamed'

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
OHHHH, LIKE THIS  
  
OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.  
  
Ohhhhh, like this._

(Kelly Clarkson "A Moment like This")

Vegeta carried her back to his room where they made passionate love. For the first time in their life they felt completed. 

Don't think the story is over! It just started there is more to come please read and review! Thanks again for you who took the time to review, you made my day! :)


	8. Decision

Chapter 8

Decision

"Tell me everything I want all the detail" said Bruno excited 

"What are you talking about?" replied Bulma 

"Common I know that something had happened between you two you never look so happy and ages" 

"So what this private I never ask you about your adventures!" 

"If you asked I'd tell you" 

'Yeah right after that I'll need a shrink!' 

"Common! You can tell me" 

"Ok something did happened you satisfied"

"No, I need more detail like for a scale of one to ten I much to you give him" 

"One thousand" 

"That good huh"

 "Yes, now if you excused me I have work to do" 

"No fair Bulma!" 

"Get a life Bruno!" 

'I only hope this wasn't only one time deal, I wonder if he really cares about me. I mean it's Vegeta I am talking about! I never thought he could be so…' And she started day dreaming, she was brought back by the ring of the phone. 

"Bulma speaking" 

"Hey honey how things?" 

"Great dad, everything is in perfect order I even made the arrangement you asked me to do" 

"Good job! I knew that I could count on you!"

 "Thanks dad say hi to mom for me" she hanged up and resume her work. 

'I can't wait to be back home' she thought giggling.

She found Vegeta training on the lawn. She looked at her sweating body and started to feel hot. She called him and he tuned his head and just smirk, than resume his training. 

"Did you have a good day?" he said 

"Yes thank you Vegeta! Did you think about me today?" she said timid he gave her a big grin. She smile at him, 

'I still can't believe this happening' 

"You better believe it" he said lifting her off her chair 

"I have plenty room left for dessert"

"Vegeta you animal!"

It was a weird kind of relationship though, Vegeta acted differently when he was alone with her but if there was someone with them he kept his distances. This bordered her at first than accept it the way it was. Vegeta was too proud to show that he had human feelings. She was the only witness of that secret side of the saiya-jin prince.

"Oh no I never knew that the company could be so much work" she said 

"I barely have time to take care of anything else" 

"Well it's not an easy to be CC co-president! You should be proud of yourself" said Bruno. They were having lunch together; Bulma was eating like she didn't eat for days. 

"Wow, wow, slow down I know you spent a lot of time with him, but isn't a reason to eat like him!"

"What, oh I am just hungry that's all" 

"Are you ok? I mean I never saw any girl eat that much" 

"Leave me alone" "I am serious Bulma you should check a doctor you could be suffering of bulimia or something" 

"I feel fine really, just starving that's all"

"Bulma honey are you ok?" asked Mrs. Brief looking at her daughter eating, 

"This is your third plate" 

"Why everybody keep asking me that same question" Vegeta looked at the women than continue eating thinking. 

"I'll call to make an appointment for you tomorrow don't mom me you'll go young lady"

Three hours later at the doctor office 

"Well we didn't find anything wrong with you, all the test came up right" 

"Ok can I go home now" 

"I have a few questions to ask you, how long have you feeling the way you did?" 

"I don't know I've been busy lately" "can you tell me when the last you had your period?" 

"Wait a minute" she took a little electronic calendar on her hand bag and started looking at it. 

"It seems that I forget to update for the past two month" she said laughing nervously. 

"Don't tell me" 

"Yes my child you are two months and a half pregnant" 

"No this can't be right! I took all the necessary precautions!" 

"Well those kinds of things never work at 100%" 

"Yeah we live and a very advanced technological word and still don't have contraceptive that work!" 

"Well sometimes it depends of the species" 

"So what I…Yikes I forgot" 

"You forgot what?" 

"Nothing, thanks doc I have to go home now" 

"Well we are going to see each other in the future will soon"

While driving home Bulma was talking to herself. 

"Nice going Bulma! Now what I am going to do? I totally forget about Vegeta not being an earthling look can be so deceiving, I wonder how really different in anatomy we are? Like I don't have bigger problem than that"

"Hey hon how did it go? What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong mom, you are going to be a grand mother sooner than you are expecting!" 

"You mean, that fantastic" 

"Yeah terrific if you don't take in count the father. I don't know how to tell Vegeta!" 

"Tell me what" said Vegeta who had just entered the room. 

"Well I am leaving you alone" 

After a heavy silence, Bulma cleared her throat and said 

"Well I think you'll have to change your plan a little bit" Vegeta just raised and eye brow, looking for more explanations. 

"Well what I mean is that you going to be a father" Bulma was waiting for some kind of reaction from him, but he just stayed here looking at her with that impenetrable scowl in his face. 

"That's why you want me to change my plan, let me laugh woman like I could care less about you and that brat to come. I have more important matter to worry about, and don't bother me with that anymore!" he said coldly. Bulma had a hard time believing her ears she retreated to her room crying her mother soon followed her. After talking with her for a while she left her daughter alone.

Vegeta was working out in the GR machine when the machine shut down. 

"What now" he said angry. The door opened to let a feminine silhouette appeared in between. 

"I told you to not bordering me I have no desire talking about this anymore" 

" But I do" 

Vegeta was surprised by the sound of the voice he had heard it so many times and found it annoying but he never hear it like this today. Mrs. Briefs entered the GR machine and clothes the door behind her, she was looking at Vegeta with her big blue eyes and she wasn't very happy 'Oh, she look like Bulma only with blond hair, I think I am in trouble!'

"I am here to talk about my daughter who's carrying your child now, and I don't give a shit about what you desire or not!" said the woman in a calm voice. For the first time in is life Vegeta didn't know how to react. 

"Well what are you planning to do about it" 

"Well what do you think; I don't give a danm about it" 

"You don't eh you son of a bitch! No one will treat my daughter like shit not even you prince of my ass!" surprised by that sudden blow of anger Vegeta took a step back. 

"I don't care who you are and what you can do, you'll take responsibility!" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because you'll die alone like a fucking bastard that you are. My daughter is the only person who gives a danm about you" she said and after a posing she added, "And even love you. She gave you everything you need without asking anything back in return. What do you do you used her and toss her away like a bitch. I am not going to let you do this to her" 

"What you can do?" she laughed and said 

"My dear Vegeta I don't need to be strong as you to kill you I could do it easily before I came here. But my daughter love you and I want her happy" She was going to leave him when she turned her head and said 

"Tell me who is going to carry your blood lineage once you died. Maybe you preferred the total extinction of your race, it seems that that Freeza guy will win after all" than she left him lost in his thought.

Bulma was sitting in her room lost in her sorrow, she thought that Vegeta was her soul mate but she think she was wrong, she was about to cry when she heard someone knocking on her door. 

"I am fine mother! I don't need anything" 

"Can I come in I just want to talk to you" 

"I don't have anything to say to you Vegeta" 

"But I do" she got out of her bed and went open the door and let him hand. She stand in front of him armed crossed. 

"I've been thinking…" he said 

"Yeah I think that was real challenge" 

"Please Bulma let me finish!" she just look at him for a while went to sit on her bed than said 

"I am listening" 

"I've been unfair toward you and I am sorry. So many things had happened to me and a short amount of time and I don't where I am any more. You've have been good to me and I did nothing but to hurt you" he stopped looking at her 

"I was raised to be the way I am, and I not going to change immediately if you give me some times maybe I'll get better, I don't know nothing about love and any other feelings like it, but I am ready to learn, if you still want me" Bulma was so surprised that she was speechless. She finally found her voice 

"Is that mean you are going to stay?" 

"Do you really thing that I'll let my child be raised by your friends and end up like Kakorott no way!" She just smile that was all she wanted, he can't believe that he had decided to stay.

The next day at breakfast everyone was eating silently. Bulma had just finished her food and started eating and Vegeta plate. 

"Hey that's mine" 

"So it's time for you learn to share"

"I'll share everything you'll like but not my food" she took his plate anyway and finished it

. "Look are cute they are" said Mrs. Brief back to normal 

"Yeah not only I am going to be a grand mother, I am going to have a son in law" 

"What" said Vegeta and Bulma together. 

"What you didn't think I'll let you having this baby without being married!"

"But mom do you think that's a good idea!" 

"I have already prepared every thing, you'll be wed tomorrow nothing fancy but it'll do" she gave Vegeta a big smile. 

'I knew that this wench was going to make me pay, nothing come for free how stupid I was to believe it was different here' thought the prince

"Hey don't I have something to say about this" said Vegeta. Three paired of eyes was looking at him now.

Well tell me how you like this chapter, and I thank anyone who reviewed. :) 


	9. A New Life

Chapter 9

A New Life

"I can't believe this! I the prince of all saiya-jin is getting married to a weak earthling, and I couldn't even say no. I spent too much time on this planet I am getting soft!" said the prince while fighting to wear his bow tie. 

"Why do I have to wear that stupid outfit anyway? Bah blast that thing" he said throwing it on the floor. Mrs. Briefs picked it up and said 

"Let me help you with that" she said giggling. 

"I am so happy you decided to stay!" she continued and her same usual cheery voice. 

"I always wanted to have a son it seems that I finally got my wish. You can call me mother if you want!" 

"Not in this life time" 

"Oh ok I am sure you going to make a good husband for my sweet little daughter" she said tighten the tie on Vegeta's neck. He took her hand away from him and looked at her with a dangerous stare 

"Don't push it woman! I don't know why you keep bothering me like this! You didn't do anything of that kind to that weakling Yamcha" 

"I knew for a long time their relationship wouldn't work! But you are different. Now let's go everyone is waiting!" 

The ceremony was done on the garden only Bulma's parents were present, they didn't invite any of their friends, and everything was done in secret. 

"Now I declare you husband and wife! You can kiss the bride" Vegeta just froze 

"Common Vegeta don't be shy!" said Dr Briefs 

"Yeah let's get a move on" said Mrs. Briefs 

"Just that once Vegeta act like a normal person" He took a deep breath and kissed her briefly. 

"That wasn't it so hard" said Bulma's mother. 

'I'll have my revenge!' thought Vegeta. 

"Do we have to go" said Bulma 

"Oh yes my dear you don't want to skip your honeymoon" 

"But for a whole month! What about work" 

"Your father has everything under control. You need this vacation; you've been working so hard lately" 

"Ok mom!" 

After they had left 

"Oh no where is my camera I can't find it anywhere?"

"Where's the last time you saw it?" 

"It was here a moment ago when I took pictures for the wedding I hope that one of your dinosaurs didn't eat it!" 

On the plane Vegeta was smiling 

'I think that camera will be a good addition to my collection' 

After two hours of flying they finally arrived at destination. 

"Oh wow look at this place!" looking at their house near the sea. Bulma was working on her new tan while Vegeta was training near the sea. 

One day that she was sitting on the beach near Vegeta she asked 

"What did mom tell you that made you changed your mind?" 

"I don't think you really want to know!" 

"I never saw her acting like that before! How weird!" 

'You don't have any idea!' 

"I better go practice one of my attacked catch you later!" 

Vegeta place himself in front of the ocean then unleash a ki blast that back up the water so far away that you could see it. He flied looking at his work satisfied. The water came back with full force creating a big wave. Bulma who was still sitting on the shore started running for cover, she got out of it on time but still got splashed "Vegeta you moron what are you trying to do? Drown me!" The prince was laughing at the wet Bulma.

The whole month passed pretty quickly and it was time to go back home. 

"We sure had a lot have fun!" 

"Talk for yourself!" 

"Hi everybody we're back" said Bulma 

"Hi welcome back! We got a surprised for you" Said Mrs. Briefs with her joyful voice. She asked them to follow her; they find Dr Briefs standing with a remote control in his hand and behind him an enormous drape was covering something. 

"I present you your new house" said the doctor while he pushed the button that made the drape fell and a round house can be seen like the other building on the ground of CC. Bulma and Vegeta entered their new house looking around 

"I even build a nursery for the baby" said her father opening a door. 

"Oh father you shouldn't it's beautiful! Dad in case it was a boy what we are going to do?" She said because the nursery was decorated for a baby girl. "No problem, you just press that button here and voila!" the decoration had changed for a boy room. 

"You are a genius! Dad" Vegeta was looking at the room bored. 

"You seemed bored we got a surprised for you also" said Mrs. Briefs they followed her toward a corridor that was a dead end but around room was standing there.

"You've build a GR machine inside the house! Do you think that is safe?" 

"Don't you worry that room is solid enough to withstand any kind of chock, if the Earth happened to be destroyed this baby will be the only thing left intact!" 

"Why did you have to definitely ground it? I mean I like it when it was also a spaceship!" 

"Why Vegeta are you going somewhere?"

"I should know that was you idea!" said Vegeta once he was alone with Bulma's mother, 

"Yes it was" 

"You don't trust me when I say I am settling down on Earth" 

"Let me think! Mm-mm. Nope!" 

Bulma pregnancy affected everyone; her mood swing was so bad that she couldn't work. Everyone was avoiding her on the house; Vegeta was more like hiding in his training room than actually trained. To keep herself busy she had started working on many inventions she had. 

"Honey you should rest not working that hard!" 

"I am feeling fine I just need to keep myself busy that's all" 

"Ok hon but don't work too late" 

"Okay!" Bulma was brushing her hair when Vegeta came back from his training. 

"Oh I almost forget this is for you" she said giving him a blue box it have Vegeta's name written in gold letter on it.

"What's this?"

"This is a capsule organizer, I put different capsule that you might need" he opened it there were many capsule in it neatly labeled in English and Saiya-jin 

"The one that isn't labeled, is the empty one you asked me for" 

"Thanks!" 

"Don't forget you should always have it on you, you never know when it could came up handy!" 

He took one of the capsules and read the label _turbo jet _

"What is that?"

"You don't remember our little race; I made some improvement it should work perfectly now" 

"I don't have any need for such a thing" he said putting it back on the box.

Months later while Vegeta was working out, he heard Bulma calling him. 

"I think it's time Vegeta" she said in pain, like the wind the prince took anything he needed on the house and flied away with Bulma to the emergency room where they took cared of her. 

"I am sorry Mr. Briefs but your wife's doctor is in vacation in we don't have anyone available here to take care of the matter" 

"What did he know that I was due for this week" "Well your pregnancy took much longer than usual" 

"Vegeta do something!" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Find that doctor! Where do you say he went again" After hearing where to find him Vegeta flied away only to get back fifteen minutes later with the doctor 

"Well I knew that desperate situation make us do incredible thing but flying!"

 "Just get in here" answered Vegeta. The labor was painful as usual and when everything was over, the doctor announced

"My felicitation you have a healthy baby…ahhahah a tail!" 

"Oh look at this Vegeta we have a son" said Bulma happy not paying attention to the doctor and the nurses in the room. 

"I guest we should get ride of that tail" 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want a big ape monster smashing my house at a full moon" 

"Well I guest he won't need it, because I'll train him to become a super saiya-jin" 

"What's the boy name?" asked one of the nurse after the boy got his tail removed. 

"Like his father of course" said Vegeta, 

"No way!" and they started arguing about how the boy should be named, by this time Bulma's parents had come in and Mrs. Brief took the baby in her arm 

"Hello Trunks I am your grand mother" she said talking gibberish at the baby. 

"What this isn't the name I chose" said the couple 

"Well you couldn't decide so I chose a name for him and Trunks is just fine"

"Great look out what you've have done" 

"Hey that's not fair why I have to take the blame for everything!"

_Oiiiiiin__ oiiiiin baby Trunks was crying his lung out. _

"Why he always does that every time I am near by the kid hate me!" Complained the prince alarmed. 

"You scared him with your ugly mug! If you smile at him maybe he won't cried!" Vegeta tried to smile at him only to make a grimace and the baby started to cry again. 

"It's no use the boy hate me"

"Common, let me try. Come see mommy yeah good boy, that's daddy, say hi to daddy" the boy stopped crying and look at Vegeta, Bulma put the baby in Vegeta arms Trunks was looking at him funny, Vegeta gave him back quickly to her mother with his hand on his nose 

"I think he needs to have his diaper changed" 

"Why don't you do it! I showed you how!" 

"What a disgrace the prince of all saiya-jin changing poop diaper, yuck!" he was going to put a new one on him when Trunks pi on his father's face Bulma was laughing holding her side. 

"I'll get you little guy you won't be a baby forever"

Four months later, Bulma was feeding while Vegeta was looking at them his thoughts 

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bulma 

"That it was time for me and Kakorott to settle the score" 

Bulma knew that this time was coming, but she couldn't bare the thought of Vegeta and Gokou fighting. She know that his husband had decided to kill him, but wasn't sure. 

"Vegeta, why don't you and Gokou fight in the World Martial Art Tournaments?"

That's it for this chapter there is more to come! I can never stop thanking the people who took the time reviewing. Please you who didn't please do. :)


	10. To the Tournament!

Chapter 10

To the Tournament!

"I don't think this a good idea Bulma, there will be a lot of people there, it's not safe!" said Gokou on the phone. 

"Don't worry Son-Kun, the only thing you have to do is to be at the tournament in three months, see you there" said Bulma and she hang up the phone, 

"Now let's back to work!" 

Bulma was working in a new project for the tournament she had found a way for the z- senchi to participate at the tournament using their full power without anyone getting hurt. She spent the three months working on it while the guys were getting prepared for the big event. Vegeta was training harder than ever so was the rest of the z-senchi. They were all excited by the idea of fighting once more at the world martial art tournament. 

Two days before the big event. 

"What? No way I will not serve as chauffeur for those idiots" said Vegeta angry when he learned that he will have to drive the others to the tournament. 

"You know that I'll do it if I didn't have to leave for the preparations, please Vegeta after all I am doing this for you" 

"It was your idea not mines. I don't have to fight him there!" 

"Oh common it'll be fun"

"I refuse" 

Six hours before the tournament begin 

"I can't believe I am doing this" said Vegeta while driving to master Roshi's Island where he was going to pick up the others. Everybody was at master Roshi waiting for their ride. 

"Man this going to be fun" said Gokou excited 

"Well I hope that everything works as Bulma plan" said Krillin 

"I think that's her" said Shiatsu pointing at the hydroplane that was coming in their direction. It land near the Island where everyone was standing waiting, the big door opened for them but no one moved, sitting at the command was Vegeta "Well what are you waiting for an invitation!" 

"Hi Vegeta what are you doing here? "Where's Bulma?" 

"The woman couldn't make it; I'll going to bring you and the others to the tournament" 

"Alright!" said Gokou jumping in the plane and took the co-pilot sit the others followed each taking the first sit they found. They were all chatting loudly and Vegeta wasn't happy about al that racket 

"Common Vegeta can that thing go faster, you are driving like a old lady!" said Gokou 

"A old lady eh, so you want to go faster as your wish then" he said smirking He pressed a red button in the table of command than a new set of commends appeared and all the plane started transforming 

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, I am introducing you to nimbus three thousand, everybody hold on to your false teeth because is going to be a hell of a ride! Mhuahaha" said Vegeta starting the ignition of the turbo jet; the plane was looking more as a rocket than a plane. 

They started flying at an incredible speed that everyone was pushing back on their seat all mouth opened, everyone was screaming now as Vegeta piloted the jet like a stunt man making the plane zigzagging in all direction making it flied sometimes at high or at low altitude, he flied between mountains and forest. The two last saiya-jins was the only one who enjoyed the ride. He finally landed at the Island where the tournament is going to take place. Everybody got out of the plane at high speed, 

"What a great ride Vegeta that's what I call flying! I didn't have so much fun since last time I ride my nimbus cloud!" 

"Remind me to never ride with Vegeta again!" said Gohan

Puar got out of the plane only to fell down on the ground Krillin was kissing it, while Yamcha was throwing up somewhere, Tien and Shiatsu were pale :) and the rest of the passengers had passed out long time ago. 

Half hour later everybody was back to normal and was working toward the tickets booth 

"The ticket is 30 zeni for adults 10 zeni for children spectators and 50 for participants in the tournament" said the cashier 

"Hey guys to you have any money on you" said Yamcha to the others, 

"Man I am broke" said Krillin 

"you are always!" added Oolong Everybody was looking at their empty wallet 

"oh that's great we can't enter because you muscle head didn't bring any money!" said Chichi 

"Hey Vegeta have you any money on you?" asked Gokou 

"No but I got this thing" he said pulling a credit card out of his wallet 

"All right let's buy our tickets now you guys Vegeta is going to pay!" 

"What?" said Vegeta in protest, everyone had bought their tickets and the cashier charged it on Vegeta's credit card

"Why do I have to pay for your tickets?"

"Well one we didn't have the money to pay for it, and two Bulma always take care of the bill" 

"You are nothing than a pack of parasites!" said the prince disgusted 

"Look who's talking" said Yamcha 

"Are you challenging me scar face!"

"I am not scared of you monkey boy!" they have both took their fighting stance 

"Cut it out you guys" 

"You want to be disqualified or what"

"Yeah save it for the ring". 

"Hi guys" said Bulma walking toward the group with her son in her arm 

"Glad you made it" 

"Hi Bulma you look as beautiful as ever, wanna go for a moonlight walk"

"Watch it old man!" "Hey Bulma what's up with the baby, are you babysitting or something!" 

"No silly this is my son Trunks!" 

"You didn't tell us you had a son, Yamcha" 

"I don't" "You mean this isn't your son" said Gokou lifting the boy up in the air, the boy was laughing happy for going up and down. 

"So who's son is he?" asked Gokou to Bulma, 

"Guess" 

"M-mm, let see" like to give Gokou a clue the boy frowned 

"Aaaaah don't tell me he's Vegeta's son!"

"Bingo Gokou you win the prize!" said Bulma laughing taking his son back before Gokou dropped him. 

Everyone was so surprised that they were speechless. Gokou went over Vegeta and hugged 

"My felicitation!" 

"Let go of me you buffoon!" screamed the prince at Gokou. He let him go the prince was looking with disbelief.

"You better get going now, the game is going to start!" said Bulma They say goodbye to the warriors that walk through were the other warriors were gathering. "Wow looks at all those people!" 

"Yeah there must be hundred of them!" 

"I say let's kill them all!" 

"You are not funny Vegeta!"

"Ok everybody please, on the ticket you have bought for the tournament there is a special number. This number indicates the lots you are going to fight for the elimination round, the sixteen finalists are the round who'll fight in the tournament the last one standing will have to go against the reigning champion Hercule. You have exactly five minutes to beat your opponent if after this time none of you have win well you are both disqualified. The rules are the same if you fall from the ring lose consciousness or give up you lose! If you killed your opponent even by mistake you'll be disqualified" 

All the z-fighters looked at Vegeta

"What?"

"Ok everybody take your place please"

"I am so glad none of us is in the same lots" said Krillin 

"Yeah it will be a shame that we eliminate each other before the big game!" replied Tien 

"Ok guys good luck!" said Gokou

The Z-senchi plowed out the competition like a breeze; the maximum time they took to beat their opponents were one minute.

In the crowed the family and friends were waiting patiently for the result of the elimination round

"Aw I wanted to fight!" 

"No Gohan you have to catch up in your study, I am raising a scholar not a warrior!" 

"Kid you are lucky she let you come here" said Oolong

Inside the competition against the Z-fighters was getting creamed. A half later only sixteen fighters remained they were: Ano Chiatsou, Gokou, Jewels, Krillin, Mighty Mask, Torhu, Tien, Yamu, Piccolo, Rito, Spopovitch, Puntar, Killa, Vegeta, Yamu, and Yamcha.

"Now we are lets see what we have" said the announcer While was pairing them up their names was being write in a board outside so the spectators can see.

Krillin Vs Pantar

Vegeta Vs Yamu

Yamcha Vs Mighty Mask

Shiatsu Vs Killa

Tien Vs Spopovitch

Piccolo Vs Jewels

Ano Vs Rito

Gokou Vs Torhu

"Wow Vegeta and Gokou will fight last" 

"Yeah it is always good to save the best for last!"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for action?" The crowd was cheering all excited. 

"Now welcome last year champion Hercule!" 

"Yaah I am Hercule the champion of the world, and you can be certain that you'll have a good show!" 

"That is the reigning champion!" 

"Yeah I know the world martial art tournament was no longer what he used to be!" 

While the announcer and Hercule were entertained and cheering the crowd, Yamcha cellular phone started beeping 

"Mushi, mushi" 

"Hey Yamcha I have a surprised for you pal" said one of his team member 

"What is it?" 

"Well I bought the cheerleader squad with us to cheer you up" 

"I can't believe you did this" 

"Well we are going to cheer for you, I know you'll win!" 

"Thanks!"

"Who was that?" 

"The captain of my team, he brought with him some cheerleaders" 

"What"

'What a loser!' thought Vegeta

The first opponents are Krillin and Pantar! Both are renown for their incredible fighting techniques but Krillin had been absent for the previous tournament but he's back!"

They both entering the arena, you could make ten Krillin out of Pantar. 

"You better forfeit now, before you get hurt!" 

"I wanted to say the same thing to you" 

"Scrawny thing like you can't hurt me!"

"You know what the saying it's not the size that count!" 

"Well today you'll know that size to matter" 

"I was expecting something like that from an incompetent fighter!" 

"I am feeling generous, I am going to give you a free try, oh yes try to hit me here as hard as you can" he said putting his big belly in front of Krillin 

"I don't think you want to do that" warned Krillin 

"What are you scared?" 

"Ok if you insist!" Krillin with one hand punch him and the belly that sent him head first out of the arena and into the ground. He simply returned back with the others fighters while the crowd was acclaiming him. 

"That was sure quick!" said Shiatsu and the other member of the gang was applauding him 

"Yes good job cue ball I promise I'll do the same for you when it is our turn" said Vegeta while leaving for his match 

"Party pooper!" said Krillin 

"Now I present to you Yamu and Vegeta who are both new participant at this tournament, so will going to find out what those two fighters can do"

"Let's dance!" said Yamu 

"I don't dance I eliminate!" Yamu attacked Vegeta but none of his kick and punches were able to hit him 

"You are wasting my time!" 

"Oh sorry I'll make it quick!" 

"No I am going to" by just powering up the prince sent the other fighter flying out of the ring right into a wall. The crowd couldn't understand what just happened "At least he's still alive, I think he didn't want to waste his energy on that weakling" said Piccolo 

"Next is Yamcha and Mighty Mask they both are accomplished fighters, and both had did very well on their last match now once again they are going to try their might on this arena"

The cheerleaders were now doing their stunt and cheering Yamcha singing. _"Yamcha, Yamcha is our man if he can't do it no one can!"_

"They got this one wrong I think they mean if he can do it anyone can" said Oolong 

"How can you say something like that" said Puar 

"Oh shut up!"

Yamcha was giving a great show it was the first match that last long enough for the crowd to enjoy. _"Go, Go, Go Yamcha you can do it! You can do it! You have the strength you have the look no one can't stop you!"_

"This is ridiculous he's wasting my time" 

"Calm down Vegeta everyone is here to have some fun!"

He finally knocked the guy out, and left the ring under the applauded of the crowd.

It was the turned of Shiatsu and Killa, the first one didn't even break a sweat beating him. It was then followed by Tien and Spopovitch the fight last only two minutes. The spectators were amazed by how fast those guys put the competition out of commission. Piccolo looks scared away Jewels after he got ride of his cape this one just forfeited. The only normal and fair match was the one between Ano and Rito in which Rito won. Gokou got rid of his adversary with on single kick.

"Wow lady and gentlemen this is faster fights and the world martial art tournament" said the announcer "Now the new bout is the following: 

Vegeta Vs Krillin

Yamcha Vs Shiatsu

Tien Vs Piccolo

Rito Vs Gokou

Now we have an idea of what those fighters can do the question is, who'll be the winner?"

Did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! :) 


	11. The Best of the Best

Chapter 11

The Best of the Best

"Just my luck I have to go against Vegeta on the next round!" 

"Common Krillin you are one of the most powerful fighter here" said Tien 

"Yeah I am sure you got a chance to beat him" added Shiatsu 

"Maybe a slim chance but still" mocked Piccolo 

"You just going to get yourself creamed no doubt about that" answered Yamcha 

"Like you can do better" 

"I can beat the monkey boy!" 

"Maybe in your dream man but this is real" said Piccolo 

"And I think that Vegeta as something against you Krillin, you are the one who prevent him to make his wish for immortality" 

"Thanks a lot Gokou for reminding me of that" 

"No problem!" 

'I am done for' thought Krillin. 

"Now Ladies and gentlemen the match you have been waiting for, Krillin Vs Vegeta. The crowd was cheering as the two fighters walked to the arena. Krillin laughed nervously.

"Eheh Vegeta you not going to hurt me to bad aren't you"

"I promise I won't you my full power on you, you not worth it" 

"Yeah thanks a lot I feel much better now!" 

They step on the on the ring and Krillin took his fighting stance, Vegeta just stood there waiting for him to attack, poor Krillin was scared. 

"Ok I think this is my clue to change the setting of the ring" said Bulma opening her laptop and started punching some commands. Four poles got out of the ground on the four sides of the ring, the stadiums got a lot bigger as the spectators seats were taking farter away from the ring. Now there was enough place for the warriors to fight, fly or fired ki blast, a big magnetic field will unable any of their attacks to hurt the spectators. Everybody was looking in awed as the new improvements were taking place. 

"Am I a genius or what?" said Bulma proudly 

"Yeah a good job indeed, but do you think it will be enough" said master Roshi

"Do you doubt my capability? I will make the shield stronger as the fights take place"

"What's this?" asked Gokou 

"Bulma genius in action" said Yamcha 

"Wow look at this!" said Krillin 

"Yeah she should wait I am not going to use any lethal attacks right now" 

"Should I be relieved?"

"Not quite" said Vegeta smiling evilly 

"Now get ready to meet your doom!" 

"I don't like the sound of this!"

"Go Krillin you can do it" yelled Marron in the crowd 

"Poor guy he doesn't have any chance" 

"I hope he doesn't hurt him to bad" 

"If you want to forfeit go right ahead chicken!"

"Well I am going to show you what a human can do!" said Krillin charging 

"Probably nothing"

The fight between the two fighters had started but there wasn't any uncertainty that the poor earthling was no match for the saiya-jin none of his attacked hit him. But Krillin did the best he could do and he attached him with a 

Kamehameha! 

But the saiya-jin canceled the attack like it was nothing. 

"Common cue ball you can do better than this!" 

'Man he have gotten a lot stronger' thought Krillin

"Give me a break I just getting warm up" 

"Sorry I don't have time to play with you weakling, Kakorott is my main objective! I think that it is the time for you to take a nap!"

He phased and appeared behind the warrior and kicked him hard, the poor guy went flying out of the ring and into shields which electrocuted him he fell and the floor and said

"Why those kinds of things always happened to me" then lost consciousness 

"Ouch! I think that Krillin is out cold! The winner is Vegeta!" 

The public was yelling and cheering his name but the prince just walked back ignoring crowd. 

"Well I guest we are next" said Shiatsu 

"Yeah give me your best!"

The fight between those two fighters was interesting, because they were almost evenly match the battle took more time, than the other 

"Uh I long those two imbecile are going to waste my time" 

"Relax max I think you should try to enjoyed the fight!" said Gokou 

"Tss there isn't here to enjoy!" Turning back to the others 

"Well those guys had definitely improved" 

"Yeah Kaio-sama had done a good job" 

"I think that's the time to end this!"

"Whenever you're ready pal!" Yamcha was in mid air when he yelled 

SOLAR FLARE 

"What?!"

Shiatsu was disoriented long enough for Yamcha to give him the final blow that sent him outside the ring. 

"The winner is Yamcha!" 

"Oh no! This is not good!" said Bulma

"What do you mean?" inquired Chichi

"Vegeta is going against each other and the next bout!" 

"That could pose a problem" 

"Yeah I am worried about Yamcha" 

The warrior was walking toward the others with Shiatsu thinking 

'What nerves! First he came here to destroy us, and now he stole the only woman I love from me. I am going to make him pay!' 

For a split second Vegeta and Yamcha eyes met and the prince just gave him one of his famous smirks and Yamcha showed him his middle finger. The other warrior look at one than the other and Gokou said 

"Oh ho!" 

"Now ladies and gentlemen the next fight is between Tien and Piccolo, and we know what happened last time this last one had fight last time. But don't worry CC had made it sure that we can watch those match safely" 

The fight between those two was one to remember! Tien and Piccolo gave a wonderful show full of amazing techniques, both warriors were very good, but Piccolo had the upper hand, but soon was overcome by Tien's Tri-Beam Ha. It seemed for a while that the Namek was going to lose until he uses his super speed to avoid one of Tien's attacks then fired a Masenko Ha at him which took the other warrior by surprised long enough for Piccolo to be in front of him and started punching and kicking him, he finally got his equilibrium to counter attacked first by taking a safe distance from the Namek, but the Namek stretched his arm and bring him hard on the ground disqualified him. 

"And the winner of this fight is Piccolo!" Next came Rito and Gokou, 

"I've heard a lot about you" said he "and I am really honored to fight with you"

"Oh thanks" 

For this fight Gokou didn't get rid of his opponent as fast as the others because Rito was a skilled fighter but couldn't keep up with the powerful saiya-jin he just stopped fighting and said 

"You are truly a great warrior and I thank you for fighting with me, but I think I am going to give up, it is cleared now that I can't beat you" 

"smart move" said Vegeta to him when he get back he look at the saiya-jin for a moment then just went get a seat. Now the semi final will be between the following warriors: Yamcha Vs Vegeta and Gokou Vs Piccolo.

Yamcha was now looking at Vegeta who was calmly standing in front of him. 

"You think you can come in this planet and do whatever you want!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You stole her from me!" 

"It's not my fault that you are loser!" 

"You'll pay!"

"Well make me!" Yamcha's fan was cheering for him 

_"Go Yamcha go Yamcha, you are the best give him no rest! You can do it you can beat it!" _

Annoyed Vegeta turned his head toward them and fired a ki blast at them, luckily for the shield protect them but he still scared the hell out of the girls making them stopped for a while. Yamcha used that distraction to attacked him, but the saiya-jin had saw him coming and avoid the blow, the fighter tried punching and kicking the prince but he avoid them easily, 

"Stay still would ya!" 

The prince stopped moving and one of his punches met Vegeta jaw, but didn't faze him 

"That's what I thought you are nothing" he sent he lower himself and hit Yamcha in the stomach, the poor guy was gasping for air. His fist still on his stomach Vegeta said

"You will never be a match for me in anything!" then let him go. He fell down his hand on his stomach the prince passed on him and left the ring

"The winner is Vegeta!"

"Ouf I was worried for a while!" said Bulma

Now it was Gokou and Piccolo to go head to head. They both took their fighting stance ready to fight when Piccolo break it off. 

"What are you doing Piccolo?" 

"I think that it wouldn't do any good for us to fight right now"

"Why?"

"Vegeta didn't have any kind of competition; if I fight with you I could weaken you whom could give him the advantage" 

"You mean you are going to call it a quit!" 

"Yes will fight another time perhaps!" 

"Thanks Piccolo!" 

The crowd wasn't too happy about this and boos him, 

"Calm down please! We still have two more fight coming on. The winner of this match will dispute the title with the champion Hercule!" 

While the announcer was talking Krillin came back to his senses 

"Hey welcome back Krillin just in time to see my fight with Vegeta!" 

"Are you ok buddy?" 

"I'll be fine when the world stopped spinning!"

"Now please welcome the two wonderful fighters Gokou and Vegeta! We know Gokou extraordinaire talent, he is a accomplish fighter. While Vegeta is new at the world martial tournament, but he had showed us how incredible he is by quickly eliminating his opponent. Now those two powerful fighters are going head to head, we soon going to find out who is the more powerful!" 

"Well this it guys"

"The fight we've been waiting for a long time" 

"I just wish that the security system doesn't fail!"

"Yeah is going to be the fight of the century"

The two saiya-jins walked toward the ring under the applause of the crowd. 

"Well Vegeta I thing now we are going to know which one is the best" 

"And that will be me" 

"You can always dream" 

"I don't dream I win"

Yamcha's cheerleaders at started to cheer for Gokou, which made Vegeta angry he look toward Yamcha who was giving two thumbs up to Gokou when he saw Vegeta he gave him his middle finger. 

"I didn't hit him hard enough!" 

"_Go Gokou you the man! You can beat him we know you can! And at the end, you'll be the prince all saiyan!"_

"What?"

"I don't know about that" 

"Of course you don't you'll never take my place!"

The fight between the two started with a bang. They both were at their normal form, but that didn't stopped them to shake the whole place kicks and punches were flying and all direction, sometime and the ground sometime in mid air the fight was going on harder and stronger with every move. 

"Common Gokou knock his block off" yelled Chichi 

"There you go Vegeta go for it!" yelled Bulma. The women were cheering their husbands harder than the crowd.

The fight between Vegeta and Gokou raged on and so far no one can tell who was going to win. Of simple punches and kicks now ki blast was added to the fight, which made it more extraordinaire the crowd was amazed and wanted more. Gokou fired a Kamehameha and Vegeta a Galic Gun they both met and none of them wanted to let go. Then they just let it go to continue their fight on the ground. Gokou was out of breath and said to Vegeta 

"That was a nice warm up now let see what you got" then turned to a super saiya-jin Vegeta just smile and said 

"It is time for you to bow before your prince" before transforming also to a super saiya-jin. 

"Check them out!" said Krillin

"Yeah can you sense that? This is mind boggling! How come they generate that much power?" inquired Tien

"Now that should be good!" added Yamcha

"We are going to know for sure who's best" said Piccolo

The crowd couldn't understand what just happened 

"Wow they hair turned yellow!" 

"There are glowing!"

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yup!" 

"This is creasy what is going on down here!"

Bulma was making new calculation on her laptop. 

"This going to be a powerful battle I'd better started strengthening the shield!" 

The two super Saiya-jins were facing each other before they resume the fight. The only thing the untrained eyes could see was just light has they moved to fast for them to see. 

"Man I can't see them" 

"Where did they go?"

Vegeta and Gokou were fighting in mid-air with all their might not giving any break at each other. As the battle intensified you could feel the ground shaking. They were using all of their fighting techniques, and ki blast was flying all over. Now they were back on the ground Gokou was breading hard Vegeta charged him and the fight resumed itself

"Look guys Gokou is winning I know that Vegeta wasn't a match for him" 

"You wrong Yamcha, Gokou is in trouble!" said Piccolo looking at the two fighters with a worried look on his face.

I want to thank you Ciria for your reviews, and I thank you again for pointing out that mistake I made in Chapter 10 I took care of it. I want you to know that your review is needed, so please tell me what you think about this fan fiction. This isn't the end there is more chapter to come, enjoy! :)


	12. Games Over

Chapter 12

Games Over

'What's wrong with me? I never felt that way before. It must be all the nachos I ate!'

"Common Kakorott nap time is over!" 

"What's wrong with Gokou? He looks like his sick or something!" said Yamcha

"Yeah what's up with that?" added Tien

"I don't know" answered Piccolo

'Common Gokou you not going to let a little heart burn ruin this match, I've waiting for this for a log time' 

"Ok Vegeta, show me what you got!" said Gokou smiling. 

The fight resumed itself and for a time Gokou got the upper hand. 

"Yeah our man is back to action!" said Krillin

"Go Gokou you can do it!" said Shiatsu 

"Yeah show that jerk what you can do!" added Yamcha

"Common Vegeta do something" yelled Bulma

"Yeah that's right Gokou you got him!" screamed Chichi

Bulma and Chichi were cheering their husbands 

"I know my Gokou will win" 

"The fight is not over yet Chichi, Vegeta will be the winner" 

"Ah common you know well that Gokou never lost a fight" 

"Well there is a first time for everything!" 

The two women were now facing each other throwing insults at each other. Vegeta and Gokou were still fighting, this match that at started as a friendly competition had turned to an all out war, where the two saiya-jins were trying their might on each other. 

Even in the other world Kaio-sama was rooting for Gokou along with Gregory and Bubble 

"That's all you got Vegeta Chichi throw a better punch than you" 

"How dare you compare me to your weakling you have for a wife!" 

"Well you seems to had made one also"

"None of your business! We are here to fight not to chit chat!" said Vegeta while giving Gokou a big punch on his jaw, Gokou fall back, but just disappear 

"What? Where did he go?" said the prince looking for him, Gokou reappeared behind him and put him in a strangle hold. 

"Let me go Kakorott!"

"Naw not until you say uncle!" 

"What are you lost your mind? This isn't a game!" 

"Well you could always give up!"

"Let me go this instant!" 

"No!" 

Vegeta was trying to get away from Gokou hold, but without success.

"What did I tell you my Gokou will win?" 

"Vegeta don't stay there do something, are you the prince of all saiya-jin or not?"

Like the prince could hear her Vegeta power up and got away from Gokou, 

"Don't you ever do that again?" 

"As your wish your majesty" teased Gokou 

Vegeta was angry and charged him, Gokou easily dodged all his attacked, the prince was getting angrier by the second so he started firing a multiple ki blast at him, Gokou was flying and all direction to avoid them, 

"Well what do you think now Piccolo, Gokou is fine"

"I hope you right! But we have another problem to worry about" 

"What is it?"

"I don't think Bulma's shield is beginning to malfunction" 

The Namek was right because at the same moment the controls in Bulma's laptop started blipping, the woman left her cheering to go check the problem out 

"Oh oh" 

"What's wrong Bulma?" 

"I think we are in trouble you guys" 

"Why?" 

"The shield is over loaded" 

"uh!"

"Well the shield uses the power that the fighters let out while fighting to strengthen the barrier but those two are giving up to much of it, the shield cannot absorbed all of it!"

"In one word we are in danger!" said Oolong who had started panicking 

"We have to evacuate before it's too late!" 

"I'll say we leave now" 

Vegeta had just let go of a powerful Galic Gun that take out the ring and cause a tremors, some of the walls had started to break.

"What you mean I'll have to fight one of those guys" said Hercule not believing what he saw,

"yes sir if there is anything left of the stadium that is"

"Aaaaaaah"

'What an idiot' thought the announcer. 

Now everyone was running toward the exit because the fight between the two Vegetasei native had got out of hand. 

"I was stupid to believe that I could make those two fight in a civilized way!" 

"What are you saying civilized people don't fight they talk!" 

Every blow could be heard from far away, Vegeta and Gokou were at their maximum and the whole Island had started shaking. The Z-warriors were helping the people get out of the Island safely. 

"Oh Kamit what I have done?" 

"You can blame yourself later, now help us find a way to get out of here" said Oolong yelling.

Bulma took a capsule out of her pocket and popped it a cargo plane appeared and everybody got in 

"I think we can now watch the fight safely" 

"Are you nut? Let's get out of here!" 

The fight rage on as the two saiya-jin was firing more and more powerful energy blasts, kicks and punches, none of them was ready to give up. 

"I'll show you who's the best" 

"I already know who's best, and it isn't you" 

"I am going to wipe that idiotic smile on your face" said Vegeta who was preparing himself to fire a Final Flash Gokou was making a Kamehameha. The two attacks collided with a boom that wipes out everything that was standing on the Island.

"Oh no! What they have done?"

 "I hope they are ok" Bulma was piloting the plane as the others was looking for the saiya-jins Vegeta and Gokou crawled out the rumbles, as Vegeta was making his way toward Gokou this one just stand there is hands on his chest, breathing hard. 

'No I have to try to stay focus, but the pain is unbearable!' 

Vegeta charged him again but Gokou was in no condition to continue the fight he tried to blocked the prince's attacks without success 

"What's wrong don't you tell me you are out of energy already!" 

"No I am just…" then he collapsed 

The other who was watching couldn't understand why Gokou had his hand and his chest and was screaming in pain 

"What have you done to him you monster!" said Chichi running toward his husband

"What happened?" inquired Bulma 

"I don't know one moment we were fighting and on the next he just fall down" 

"Gokou talk to me, tell me what's wrong" but for all answer Gokou was still has his hand clenched on his chest moaning loudly. 

"I think we better bring him at a hospital"

At the hospital everybody was waiting patiently for the doctor, worried no one dared to talk this was the second day after the tournament. Because Gokou and Vegeta had destroyed everything they were disqualified and Hercule won by default, but this didn't matter to anyone especially to Gokou's family and friends. Gokou state was worsening everyday, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Gokou was dying with a fatal heart disease, the virus responsible for his sickness was unknown and researches were on their ways, but could be to late for Gokou to receive the medication, for some reason the doctors didn't know why the disease had spread so rapidly on him. The only things they could do his to alleviate his pain, and nothing else. 

Chichi had then asked that if it was possible for her to bring her husband back home, the doctors agreed. Gokou was now laid on his bed sleeping peacefully as the analgesics did their effect. Everybody had sense that it wouldn't be long before he died. Sitting outside everybody was silent waiting, Gohan was running toward his house with some medicine when he arrived he heard his mother crying he run to his father bed saying goodbye. 

Everybody that Gokou knew or met throughout his live was there. It was a rainy day it seems that even the sky was mourning the dead of the hero. One after another everyone came to say their condolences to the widow before leaving her alone with her son crying on his husband grave. Chichi took his son hand and left. Vegeta who didn't come at the funeral came later one when everybody had left. He stood looking at his graves with his mind wondering. Then he began to talk 

"It's really a weird way to die! One of the great warriors of the universe defeated by a heart virus! What a joke! I wanted to be the one who killed you; at least you'll die more honorably. It's seems that the universe will never know who is the best" than after taking a last look at the grave he took flight.

A couple months later on a laboratory hided in the mountains an old man was working on a giant computer. 

"Soon they'll be ready, the whole world will know horror s and then I finally get my revenge on that boy who defeated me and my whole army, and took away my dream of becoming the supreme ruler of this world. Watch out Gokou my androids are coming for you!" Muahahauaha

Ok I know that this chapter isn't the best one I wrote, but I will be happy that you give me your feedback. :)


	13. The Nightmare Begin

Chapter 13

The Nightmare Begin

Her baby in her arms, Bulma was rocking her son asleep; she had been crying she couldn't believe that her best friend Gokou is really dead. He had died before but was wish back with the dragon ball, but this time he couldn't. Shenron can only revive a person once; the dragon ball was useless on helping him now. Another tear rolled down her cheek. 

Bulma wasn't the only one mourning the hero, his wife Chichi and Gokou's friends. Like always Chichi had proved to be a strong woman after the death of her dearly spouse the young widow had tried to raised his son alone, Gohan have drowned himself in his study no longer training as often he did when his father was alive. Everyone was mourning the death of Gokou in their own ways even the prince. 

Vegeta lifestyle had changed dramatically the prince had been seen haunting the corridors of Capsule Corp. he didn't train as vigorously than before and spent most of the time in his own room, he didn't no longer shared the marital bedroom for a while Bulma was worried that he would leave for space conquering, the Z-warriors were worried that he would attacked them now that the only one who could stopped him is dead, but the prince seemed lost on his own thoughts, but live had to go on, so everyone tried to move on. 

Peace and harmony was reigning on the Earth until one day at a laboratory build and the middle of a cave outside North city. 

"What! I am your creator and you will do what I telling you to do!" 

"Sorry old man but we have other important matter to attend, right my dear 18" said android number 17 

"Yes 17 we have more important thing to do than listen to that old fart" 

"What how dare you? I made you and I can easily destroy you"

"Oh and how your are planning to do that, you are like them" 

"Yes you are only made of flesh and blood" 

"So fragile" said the boy approaching him

"What are you doing stay back no NO no oooo" number 17 caught the old man by his head and crushed it, the blood splash all over the lab 

"Another great mind going to waste" said 17 laughing evilly 

"Ew 17 look at the mess you made. I am not going to clean that up!" 

"No need sis we going to blew up this place" 

"Yes we have stay to long here we need a change of view" 

"Not only that we are going to have a lot of fun. Imagine the whole world will be our play ground!" 

They both were laughing while they flied away from the cave. Standing near each other they fired a ki blast that destroyed the laboratory. Now the androids were free to begin their destruction of the world. 

AT CC's cafeteria Bruno and Bulma were taking their break 

"So how are things at home? How is your husband?" 

"I don't know I didn't see him lately maybe training somewhere. How about you nothing new and your life" 

"Not really, wow what's that?" 

"What are you talking about" Bruno was walking toward the TV and set the volume up a bit 

"_Out of nowhere two people who have appeared to be teenagers are attacking the little town at south west southern city" said the journalist while the cameraman was showing the damage the two androids had made. _

"Oh my! This is terrible!" Bulma eyes was wide opened 

"Who could do something like that?" 

Like to answer Bulma the two androids flied toward the journalists and stopped before the camera 

"Look sis we are on TV" 

"Yeah do you have something special to say?" 

"Hmm yes, you are all dead!" he said shooting a ki blast at the reporters. 

Shocked everyone in the room was speechless. After what happened many TV station had started covering the story and not before long everybody knew what was happening. Now that the police had proved to be of any help the army steps in. After destroying the entire army number 18 said 

"Uhh toys aren't as solids as the used to be" 

"Yeah they break easily, come on sis it's time to find a new place to stay" They flied away a totally destroyed town. Later on at the Capsule Corp. all the Z-warriors were reunited. 

"I cannot believe that what happened today is true!" said Bulma 

"Believe it Bulma it did happened" said Tien

"Who was those two?" inquired Chiaotsu

"I don't know but they are very powerful" 

"They look like teenagers" added Yamcha

"Very deadly powerful teenagers with a lot of fire power" said Krillin 

"No kidding those kids had wiped out the whole town!" said Piccolo

"We have to do something you guys before more people get hurt" added Gohan

"I know but what they've disappeared without a trace" answered Piccolo

 "Do you think they'll be back?" asked Bulma

 "I hope they don't" said Krillin

"If they do will get them" assumed Yamcha

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Piccolo

"I don't know but I think that he doesn't know yet what is happening" 

"We could use his help if those guys are tougher than they look" isaid Piccolo

"I am sure we could take care of them easily" added Yamcha

"What's the plan Piccolo" inquired

We stay put, when those guys come backs will be ready for them" 

For months they wait while training but the androids didn't show up, they had started thinking that they would come back when those diabolical machines reappeared not far away from Western city. The Z- fighters went after them; they finally met them while the androids were leaving the city. 

"How weird guys I cannot feel their ki" said Krillin

"Yeah me too what's going on here?" answered Gohan

"Oh look isn't that the emblem of the red ribbon army?" asked Yamcha

"You right Yamcha it is" answered Krillin

"You are right, we are androids created by the master mind behind the red ribbon army Dr Gero" said 17

"What I thought that Gokou defeated that guy and his entire army!" asked Krillin surprised 

"Don't trouble yourself by those mere details, we are going to make you pay for getting in our way, are you ready for some fun sis?" 

"Yes its play time!" 

The fight had started between the Z-senchi and the androids; they soon find out that 17 and 18 were more powerful that they gave them credits for, because the twins kicked their butt real good and the damage they caused them was phenomenal. Round two was about to started but 18 had fired a big ki blast that dispersed everyone, now the last hope of the Earth was hiding among the many crevices on the various mountains around them. The androids launched a chase, 

"I love playing hide and seek" 

"The person who killed the most of them I the winner" 

"I am in" 

They had started looking for them, 17 found Yamcha and transpierce him with a ki blast that went right through his chest 

"One down five to go!" 

Chiaotsu was trying to get away from 18 only to get beat up to a pulp by the femme fatal, Tien that wanted to help his friend only got himself a big ki blast that took away half of his body. 

"I have two of them I wonder how well my brother is fairing" 

Krillin who was trying to get away received a blow on the head that opened it in two by 17. 

Now Piccolo and Gohan were the only one standing 

"Listen to me Gohan I am going to distract those two while I am doing this I want you to get far away from here" 

"No way, I want to fight alongside you" 

"Don't be stupid we don't stand a chance against them if you survived maybe you could get strong enough later to beat them" 

"But Piccolo if you get killed the dragon ball will be useless!"

"Do what I say!" 

Gohan tried to get away but was cut short by 17, 

"Where do you think you are going?" 

"Live him alone" said Piccolo charging him 

"Go now Gohan!" 

Gohan was flying as fast as he could when 18 shot a ki blast after him it was going to hit him when another one deviate it away from him but when the two ki blast collided the energy they let off knock out the young half saiya-jin, he fall out on the ground unconscious. 18 turned her head to see who did it only to met Vegeta fist she was holding her cheek and said 

"Do your mother ever teaches you that you shouldn't hit a girl even with a flower" 

"No" 

"Well I am going to teach you some manners"

The fight between 18 and Vegeta was one fight that the young android wouldn't forget so soon. 

'He's more powerful than the other, but sure like the challenge' 

The fight between those two was explosive but Vegeta had the upper hand almost all the time. 17 was watching still fighting with Piccolo and had some trouble shaking him off. 

Seeing that his sister was in trouble, the boy tried to get rid of Piccolo, but this one wasn't that easy to defeat. 

"Well I know one thing that will stopped you" he shot a ki blast who took his left part of his body away, but he regenerated it back. 

"Oh yeah I understand now, this will stop you for good" with a left hook he took Piccolo's head way the Namek inert body collapse on the ground. 

Now Vegeta had to fight both of the androids which wasn't an easy thing to do, the table had turned on the saiya-jin who was overcome by the amazing power of the androids. 

"I killed three of them and so did you, it's a tie"

"Well what about this one?"

"Let's kill him together"

"Yeah that'll be fun, I love family activities!" 

"Yeah will compete on other things in the next town"

"Ok let's get him!"

Kame's house Bulma was worried 

"I can't just sit down here doing nothing I am going over there!"

"What are you crazy, it's to dangerous" said Oolong 

"Let's the others take care of this" 

"I don't care I am going!" Bulma took a capsule of his pocket opened it and a cargo plane came out 

"Are you coming?"

"Are you nuts? No way I don't want to be turned into bacon bits!" 

"Do what ever you want I am going" she started the engine and took off. 

Vegeta was having a hard time not getting killed, but he was starting to lose his energy and he was seriously beat up but wouldn't give up. 

'What are those thing made of, I am getting tired and they look like they just getting started' 

"What's wrong you look tired?" 

"Maybe it's time to put him out of his misery" 

"You are right we have other places to destroy" 

"It's time to say goodbye!" They said together and they blasted the saiya-jin prince away. 

"Now next stop Western Capital city" said 18 

The two androids started flying towards the city were CC is situated.

Ok that's it for this chapter. I usually update everyday or every other day sorry I made you wait! Please review I want to know what you think, speak up your mind I am waiting. :)


	14. Last Line of Defense

Chapter 14

Last Line of Defense

Bulma was flying toward were the Z-senchi were fighting, she felt that something had went terribly wrong. 

In the big crater that was made by the androids when the blasted the saiya-jin away a bloody hand appeared than another and a head can be seeing, the prince crawled out of the hole coughing blood. 

"This was a close one I thought I was a goner for sure" he said letting himself fall on the ground, 

"No time to rest you have to follow them" he stand on and walk toward what was left of Krillin, he looked at him for a second then started looking on his pockets and find what he was looking for the little packet that contains the senzu bean he took one and eat it. Healed he look at the direction they have taking than flied after them. 

"This time I won lose! I'll show them what a true saiya-jin is capable to do!" 

He didn't left ten minutes when Bulma landed on the sinister battle ground. She hopped out of it and started looking around she stopped when she walked on something she screamed when she saw what it was it was one arm of Tien she back up only to fall down on the rest of him. She was vomiting all the content of her stomach, she was crying when she found the pieces of her friends lying everywhere 

"No this can't be!" she was still looking when she saw Piccolo's feet hanging on a three branch

"Piccolo!" she said softly she had hoped that he would be alive because she know that he could regenerate himself if his head isn't damage all her hope vanished when she saw half of his head lying no far away of the rest of his body 

"They are all dead!" for a while she was sitting on the ground crying, but now she couldn't no longer cry like a on a slow motion nightmare she undertook to pick up the remains of the Z- warriors. 

The androids were going to begin the destruction of the western capital 

"There are a lot of buildings to destroy here!" said 17 

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" inquired 18 

"The one who destroyed the most building is the winner" said android 17 getting a head started, 

Vegeta who was looking and awed at the damage they inflicted at the city, this wasn't the first time he had witness something like that, but looking from the other side was terrifying. He was still standing in mid air when something clicked on his head he flied as quickly as his power let him toward CC. Capsule Corp. was in ruin not much was standing when he landed down running to what was left to his house he started calling 

"Bulma, Bulma are you in here?" 

He started moving the debris away and entered they whole room was gone and half of Trunks's he couldn't sense anything until he heard the weak crying of his son he froze than followed the sound. He took out the wall that collapsed on the boy's room under it was Mrs. Briefs body she had made a human shield over the boy's crib to protect him. Vegeta took away the dead body of the woman to free the boy. The boy was inconsolable 

"Shhh Trunks this is daddy you are going to be ok don't cry I am here!" but the boy was still crying, a tremors was shaking the place because a multiple of ki blast had hit CC ground. Vegeta protected his son by putting his own body over him when it was over he got up and started looking around his son on his arm 

He put his hand on his pocket and took out his capsule organizer but there wasn't anything in it he could use what now, so he gave the box to the baby to play with who had just stop crying 

"I have to stopped those androids, but I cannot take you with me and either I cannot leave you here" he went find some blanket and some food for his son than remember what Mr. Briefs had told him he went to the GR machine and come in 

"This should do for now, I have to tried get them out of the town and you'll be safe" 

He sit down with his son on his lap and rock him to sleep after feeding him. After making sure that the boy was ok sleeping on his improvised shelter Vegeta closed the door and flied away toward the androids this will be his last fight with them. Bulma was still at her gloomy work when she found Gohan half buried under the ground now silent tears were falling on Bulma cheeks to Gohan face who opened his eyes 

"You are alive" she said happy embracing the boy, 

"Bulma stop you are hurting me!" said Gohan out of breath.

"Sorry I am so glad you are ok" said the woman crying 

"I am fine what happened to you? What are you doing here? How long I have been unconscious? Where are the others?" 

"I don't know but what I can say is that your are the only survivor of this massacre" 

They both walked toward the cargo plane where Bulma wanted to carry the bodies of her friends; Gohan helped her sadly in her tasks when he stopped looking at the direction of Western capital city. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's Vegeta he's fighting the androids!"

"I've got help him!"

 "You are hurt you can't go, and I am sure that Vegeta will be ok by himself"

The boy was right Vegeta had attacked the androids who were surprised to see him 

"How many life does you have?" said 17 

"Just enough to beat your sorry ass!" answered Vegeta 

"What annoying little man, why don't just keel over and die" she said shooting ki blast after Vegeta who dodged them easily 

"Go to hell!" said 17 

"After you" he said punching him on the gut 

Vegeta was fighting with both of them together it was tough but the saiya-jin was holding his own pretty well. 

The androids had their asses kicked good and the prince was using all the techniques he knew on them and boy he knew a lot of them!

"How cannot understand how can a simple mortal posses all that power!" said 17 

"That guy is tough!" "He's good but not good enough! Let's show him what we are made of" said 17 

Nonow they were fighting in synchronization Vegeta had some trouble to defend himself but fight back by separating them. 

"Give up you can't win, if you do I'll turned you in something practical what about a toaster oven!" said the prince

"That guy is getting on my nerves" said 18 

"Yes it is time to shut him up!" 

Far away of the new battle ground Gohan and Bulma was still looking over the Western city 

"Who's winning?" 

"I can't tell I cannot sense the androids power life force" 

"Androids!?" Gohan started telling Bulma what he knew about their new foe, he didn't finish talking when Bulma screamed 

"Oh no I left Trunks with my parents at home" 

"We have to go get them Bulma I don't think they are safe!" 

"I only hope that we are not too late" 

They both get on the plane and flied toward CC. 

Vegeta had manage to have the upper hand during the fight, 18 and 17 could barely keep up with him but the saiya-jin knew that he couldn't do this for long so he tried to put a end to this fight. 18 had sent him a kicked but he caught her feet after turning her around he sent her back to her brother and shot a Big Bang attack at them while they were still in shock Vegeta started gathering energy for a Final Flash when it was ready sent it toward them. 

"What was that?" said Bulma who had a hard time controlling the apparel 

"That was a huge attacked I never felt something like before" 

The energy was so powerful that it left the Earth atmosphere to die in space, out of breath the prince landed on the ground looking up the sky relieved 

"I am almost out of energy I am glad this is over!" 

"Is it?" said 17 

The two androids were floating in mid air surrounded by a blue ball of energy. The prince was speechless 

'What in the world! What are they?' 

"I think it's time we used our full power!" 

"Yeah I think it is our turn to have some fun" 

They attacked the saiya-jin who was almost defenseless; 

'I think that this the end I am sorry Trunks, Bulma I couldn't defeat them' 

"You fight well but one of us has to lose" said 17 and 18 added 

"And that will be you" 

"This time you won't come back to bother us" said 17 who use a karate chop and break his neck 18 fired a ki blast which transpierced his heart

The prince fall lifeless on the ground the last defender of the Earth had falling with him any hope to defeat the androids. 

Bulma had felt it her face was pale and silent tears had started rolling down her cheek Gohan knew he wouldn't have to tell her that he couldn't no longer felt the prince's life energy. 

'It's over' he thought 

They had arrived in CC and Bulma was running toward her house calling her parents name but no answer he find her father dead on the lab, which had took fire, she run back to her house only to discover her mother dead body, but no Trunks.

"Where is he?" said Bulma crying Gohan tried to comfort her but without success 

"Don't cry I am sure he's ok" 

"So where could he be? He's just a baby!"

"I am sure Vegeta hid him somewhere before he left if he came here" said Gohan who just thought about it 

"You think?" 

"Well that's what I would do? Hid him someplace safe until I came back" 

"You right! But where?" said the young woman thinking than she run toward the GR machine and opened it, the baby was still asleep, her mother picked him up turned him over to see if he was hurt than kissed him while crying with joy. 

"You are the only thing I got left!"

On the mount Paresu where Bulma met Gokou for the first time had turned into a grave site. Seven grave s were standing the two next each other were Gokou and Vegeta's after them came Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotsu graves. The families and their close friends came to say goodbye. 

"Come on Gohan we have to go" said Chichi 

"I'll catch up with you later mom" 

Alone Gohan looked at the graves one after another 

"I swear I will avenge every single one of you even it's the last time I do I promise!" said the young boy before flying away he had just decided that he would dedicated his life to kill the androids, now he was headed somewhere place peaceful to train. 

"I am sorry mom I not going back home until I get my revenge for them" 

Life on Earth was a living nightmare the androids would come out of nowhere and would destroy everything, than disappeared again they could spent days moths even years without showing up then will come out when you expected them the less. 

"Habitant of Earth fear no more because I Hecule is going to destroy those androids!"

The populace who was there was acclaiming him full of hope that he could do something, he was over all TV stations blaring about how he going to put a end to this menace he was still talking when two teenagers walked toward him. 

"What do you think you are doing here? Please leave" 

"So this is the loud mouth who said he can defeat us" said 18 holding him by his collar, 

Now that he recognized them Hercule was paralyzed with fear and the crowd just runs for their life 

"What you want me to do with him?" 

"I always wanted to have a human ball he would do just fine" 

Now Hercule was getting kicked all over place like a soccer ball and sometime and between a punching bag 

They hurt to cover him with bruises and broke every bone of his body.

"Do you have nothing to say big mouth? Good because I am going to shut you out forever" said 18 tacking out his head and kicked her head away 

"I think that's a touch down sis! I hope that will be set as an example for you all!" said 17 in front the TV before blowing the place up. 

Gohan who was watching this on the lookout just turned off the TV and resume his training 

"I have to be a super saiya-jin when I do I will make those darn machine regret they have ever crossed my path!"

Do you think I'll killed Vegeta without letting him had a good crack at the androids? And for you all Mr. Satan hater I hope you like that this part! Please review I definitely want to hear from you! :)


	15. New Hope

Chapter 15

New Hope

Years had pass since the androids first appeared and the life on Earth was a nightmare. There wasn't any place safe fear reign on the heart on every single being on this planet, people was waiting to see when they would strike next. Hope, there wasn't any, after all of Earth special forces had been wipe out nothing and nobody could stop them not even the young man that could change his dark hair to blond when his fighting. Gohan have been trained hard to attain the level of super saiya-jin but it wasn't enough, but his help was needed. Now he have been seen with a purple haired young boy who seemed to be as strong they both got in many fight with the monsters but only got defeated every time. Alone near the ocean Gohan was training Trunks so he could become a super saiya-jin, after many tried the boy let himself fall on the ground tired 

"Why can I become a super saiya-jin?" 

"It was hard for me too; anger is the key to become a super saiya-jin, so I used dwelled on how I saw my friends got slaughter by those monsters and how I wasn't able to help" 

"It must be really hard for you" 

"Yes it was, now let's get back to work" 

Gohan had found a friend in Trunks and vice versa together they were the best chance the Earth has to survive the attacked of the androids. Trunks on his free time tried to help out the people who live underground by bring in supplied. Trunks had met the androids quite often; they had made a game to chase him down but the boy always find a way to escape, and that was before he began training under Gohan. In one of the many fights that they had with the androids they both almost got themselves killed, but Gohan lost one of his arms while he was trying to protect Trunks. The last time Gohan confronted the androids he lost his life, and deeply affected by the lost of his best friend trunks had finally reach the level of super saiya-jin. After months of hard training Trunks went against his mother wish to face the androids. 

"Look who's here!" said 17

"Yes our favorite punching ball" answered 18 

"It had been a long time since his last beating I think he wants more" 

"This time I'll get you for all you have done" said Trunks angry

"Go back to your mommy before you get hurt!" said 18 laughing 

"Yeah today we don't feel like playing with you so go away" added17

Irritated Trunks charged them. 

"How rude did anybody taught that boy any manners" inquired 18 

"I think we could teach him how to behave" answered 17

The battle between Trunks and the androids began with a blast and the boy showed how good he was. He used a lot of powerful attacked but none of them bare fruits. The androids were unbeatable 

"You good but not good enough!" said 17 

At this time on the underground lab of what was left of Capsule Corp. Bulma was crying "they are going to kill him like the others!" 

In her distress she didn't notice that the piece of jewel from her medallion was glowing 

The androids attacked the young saiya-jin viciously and the boy didn't have any chance to defeat them it was the unfair fight of one against two. The young boy got beat up pretty bad and android 18 asked to be the one to finish him. She formed an enormous ki blast and threw it him but before the impact a bright light passed between the boy and the attacked and took the boy away with them so fast that even the androids were capable of detecting it. 

When it was far away the light took form of a young boy with blond hair and blue skin that must be on his twenties. He put the young boy down and started to bandage his wounds, then flied away carrying Trunks to CC. 

Bulma was standing outside looking for her son which every minute that passed by she was losing all hope to see him again. I was almost dark when he saw the young man who was carrying Trunks she acted quickly by calling a doctor to take care of her son. Trunks spent week in a comma before waking up.

"I am sorry mom I should have listen to you" 

"Its ok son, the only thing that matter now is that you are alright" 

"How did you find me?" 

"I didn't someone brought you in, but by the time I tried to thanks him he had vanish like he was never there" explained Bulma

"Weird!" exclaimed Trunks

"Miracle do happen you know" said Bulma

"We could use some right now" said trunks sighting 

"Well the time machine could work that way" said Bulma

"To you think it's worth it" asked Trunks

"We never know until we tried"

"Are you sure that your friend Gokou can help!"

"Yes I am" said Bulma smiling at her son.

Trunks was totally healed now and was walking around the ruin of CC. In two days he'll take the time machine to travel twenty hear to the past to warn Gokou about the androids. He was exited and nervous; he will get to see his father for the first time and was looking forward to it. Her mother had warned him not to hope for a lot. Her mother barely talk about him so was everybody else who met him they always avoid the subject when he brought it up. For some reason everyone didn't want him to know a lot about his father. 

"I wish I could know more about you than that before I get to meet you" 

He had made it to that part of the compound that used to be his room. He walked down the corridor to what was left of the GR machine her mother have recycled everything he need around the place. He entered the room and look around her mother had told him how much time his father spends all day training here so the boy hanged up there quite often. He was going to leave when he saw something he had never notice before. It was a blue box with gold writing on it when he took the dust out of it he could read the name Vegeta both in English and saiya-jin. 

"I didn't know that father had a capsule organizer what could be in those" 

He opened the box and read the labels one was a car a camping house a fridge in one that read turbo jet the usual thing you could found in a capsule organizer, but one of the capsule was only labeled in saiya-jin and it was hand writing 

'Huh what that could be' he pressed the head of the capsule and let it fall on the ground. A big black box appeared on top of it the insignia of the saiya-jin royal family with tremble hand he re-capsulized the box and went looking for his mother.

"Mom looks what I found!" he said showing her the organizer 

"That was your father's!"

"I know, did you know about that capsule" he said pulling it out 

"Yeah I made it especially for him, but never knew what he used it for!" 

Trunks decapsulized it and they could see the big box he opened it. Now her mother and himself was pulling things out of the box, they found Vegeta old armor when he was a kid it was the only on which still had Vegetasei emblem. The find many other items that didn't know what they were but at the bottom of the box a bid book that look like much like a album was found when Bulma opened it she let g of a whistle 

"Wow look at this!" she said showing it to Trunks 

"Did my father draw those?" 

"I think he did, I never knew about this!" 

"Wow he was good" they were both going over the drawing on the book

"It's like a diary, but instead of word he draws things" 

"I'll say"

More farther they were looking better the drawing had become. The first ones was the drawing of the queen and the king and some places around the palace, but later on other places had been drawn. 

"I don't think this is his home planet anymore" said Trunks 

"I think it is some kind of school"

"Yeah you right the place have a lot of children"

 "That most be the teachers" 

Vegeta had put some notes near some of his writing. 

"I wish I could read this" 

"Wait I think we can" 

Bulma went looking to many boxes she had stacked up and came back with a scouter

"I have made some modification on this that will able us to translate what he wrote" Must what comments or some curses 

"Well if safe to say he didn't like his teachers" said Trunks embarrass 

Vegeta had drew many pictures of a girl with white silver haired there was pages of her with different expressions on her face 

"Must be dad sweet heart" 

"Yeah right!"

"Well she was his favorites subject don't tell me that you are jealous mom" 

"For what, I can say for sure that she must be dead by now"

Near of her one of Vegeta's drawing of her there was a bubble in which it was wrote: _I am on to of the universe scared of nothing or anyone. One time I even met death face to face and you know what he run away from me scared! _

"This isn't dad hand writing, she must have written this" 

"She must be one tough cookie"

The next pages was entitled one thousand way to kill Freeza, Bulma and Trunks were looking with horror at the drawings 

"I bet if you count them you'll find one thousand!" asked Trunks 

"I wouldn't be surprised!" said Bulma 

"My father sure hates that guy"

"Sure did, he is responsible for the annihilation of the saiya-jin entire race, and kept your father in bondage all his life" 

"Oh poor father!"

After a while the found another pages entitle two hundred ways to beat Kakorott to a pulp. 

"Who's Kakorott?" 

"Its Gokou saiya-jin name, your father was the only one who called him like that" 

"Oh ok"

Next were some drawings of Bulma he even had some nude one 

Trunks looked away and said "I think I don't need to see those"

"I think we should passed those" said Bulma blushing deeply

The rest of the pages were empty there were some scattered baby Trunks drawing and that was all. Bulma was going to put the album back in the box when two pictures fall down on the floor. Trunks picked them up and look at them one was eight years old Vegeta standing next to a girl in her twenties she had short spiky silver white hair 

"She must be the girl on the drawing" 

"Do you think she look much older in this picture than on the drawings" 

The other picture was Napa, Raditz and Vegeta standing next to each other flipping the bird with evil smiles on their faces 

"Wow, who are those guys" asked Trunks Bulma just took the picture away and asked him 

"Will you like to take the pictures of your dad when he was little?" 

"Sure!"

That night Trunks slept happily because from this album he had learned a little bit more about his dad.

"They're here!" said Piccolo while Freeza spaceship just passed over him and the other z-senchi present.

"Now listened to me keep your ki low so that Freeza scouters don't spot us" ordered Vegeta to the others, and started moving toward where the spaceship has landed.

"I don't think I can't do this you guys, I mean I just got wish back from the other world, and don't feel like doing another trip there." Yamcha sniveled

"Be strong Yamcha its not like we have any other choice" said Tien.

All the Z-fighter included Bulma and Puar was moving with precaution toward the place where the ship has landed. There were a few miles to go by moving on foot to reach Freeza's spaceship.

By this time Freeza, his father King Cold and some men were outside the ship looking around them. 

"This is the mud ball where that monkey live" said Freeza.

"Really son I don't see why you didn't just blow it up from space" Answered king Cold bored.

"What fun is that? No, I am going to make this whole planet suffer! They will know the wrath of Freeza. You men split up I want you to find the monkey's friends, and shows no mercy!!"

"Yes sir!" said all king Cold's men and was going to fan out when the sound of a sword cutting trough flesh can be heard. The body of those men collapsed dead on the ground, not far away from them a teenage boy with purple hair was looking on their direction and he said

"You must be Freeza!" 

The End

By now I guest you know the rest of the story. For you who had read it all and reviewed I think you, and you who didn't what are you waiting for. Please review! :)

Once again I don't own any DBZ characters or any of the song lyrics found on this fan fiction

The Story Not Told is completed next:

Cupid's Mistake Hey who's that woman talking to Piccolo-san? She's his wife silly ^__^ Say what?!!! O_O Romance/Humor (completed)

Chaos Reign a DBZ, Alien, and Nightmare on Elm Street crossover! The Z senchi has to go against the most fearsome foes their worse nightmare! Horror/Suspense (incomplete)

Prisoner of Time Vegeta is old and wishes for one more adventure before he died, when one of the CC spaceships is in trouble he volunteers to help but during this rescue mission his ship got swallowed into a back hole. In a far away planet an eight years old boy named Fushigi who can't remember who he is makes wonder among the inhabitant of Saiya-sei. Could he be Vegeta who had traveled back in time? Action/Adventure (incomplete)

DBZ Modified I rewrote the sagas starting at Trunks' *warning if you are over sensitive about the DBZ couples don't read this story!!* Vegeta's old flame is back and she's a housebreaker some Z-senchi will have trouble in keeping their pants up!! This is a three part story DBZM, The Price of Betrayal, The Lost Son. Romance/Action/Adventure (incomplete)

Spawn It's an Action/Adventure/Romance story about Piccolo, Gohan and more! This story is taking place after the end of DBZ. The young half-saiya-jin has two person competing for his heart, and I also concocted a brand new foes for our heroes and believe me evil never look so damn good and innocent you are going to love this one. So don't miss it! 

Coming soon:

Vegeta's Snow White: Vegeta is babysitting nothing new you might say, well not when he is ask to read a bedtime story and he finds it totally stupid. Vegeta is now telling the Snow White story saiya-jin style!!! Humor/Action/Adventure 

The Last Sons of Vegeta-sei: A story about the live of Vegeta, Raditz and Napa under Freeza and more!


End file.
